The Moon Wears Silver Armor
by Inglourias
Summary: After being kicked out for the night, Ryou is left to wander the streets in the rain. Much to his surprise Seto picks him up and takes him home. Seto saved him from the rain, but can he protect Ryou from his sadistic yami? SXR,RXB. Finally finished! Warning: R
1. I Hate The Rain

AN: Well, hello there.. Welcome to.. This story thing.. It's my first Seto x Ryou story. I did have two Ryou x Bakura stories before, but then I deleted them.. I don't quite remember why... But, oh well. I have nothing witty to say, so... Here you go... Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, which I'm sure everyone knows.. Unless you're stupid.

AN: By the by... I fixed this chapter.. I reread it and saw that I left some words out.. Some things were spaced weird... So, I hope I cleared some things up. And I've been looking over my stats and apparently only half the people that read the first chapter go on to the second. But everyone who reads the second chapter usually reads the other chapters, so please... Do at least go on to the second chapter. It gets better... I think.

----------------------------------

"Get out," a rather irate Bakura growled at Ryou.

"Where am I supposed to go? It's midnight..." Ryou whined quietly, then added, "and it's storming!"

"Not my problem!" Bakura said sharply and glared at him. "And don't whine like a little girl."

Ryou's eyes widened.

"S-sorry, I didn't m-mean to..." Ryou averted his eyes and studied his shoes. "Can't I just go to my room? I promise I won't come out or make any noise.."

"No," Bakura growled then smiled sadistically. "We may be needing that room.."

Ryou peeked over his yami's shoulder to see Merik relaxing on the couch, watching the two of them intently. Ryou had just noticed the sort of sad look on Merik's face when he was suddenly grabbed by Bakura and thrown roughly against the wall.

"Are you going to disobey me?" Bakura berated the smaller boy, now collapsed on the floor.

"N-no, never," Ryou responded softly.

"Then why aren't you gone yet?" Bakura snarled as he loomed over Ryou. When the boy didn't move the larger fair-haired teen grabbed him roughly by the arms and pulled him up. He dragged him over to the front door and released him gruffly. "Now, why don't you go for a nice _long_ walk?" With that Bakura opened the door and pushed Ryou into the cold, dark night.

The smaller pale teen sighed as the door slammed and locked behind him.

"You could have at least let me get some better clothes," Ryou muttered looking at his already damp t-shirt and jeans. _No use bitching about it, I guess..._

He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and slowly headed out into the storm. He walked his usual route to the park; the place he usually went when his yami kicked him out. Pain suddenly shot up through his back, where he had been thrown against the wall, reminding him of how rough Bakura had been with him. Bruises were also beginning to form on his arms where he had been grabbed. _He's never that mean to me when Merik's over... Maybe Bakura's mad at him... _Ryou thought, slightly confused by his yami's behavior. _Shit.. I hope they're not separating... _Ryou had always liked it when his yami's lover came over. Though he was kicked out most of the time he enjoyed his brief period of freedom. Still, sometimes Merik had invited Ryou to stay to watch a movie, play a board game, or just get drunk. He enjoyed the time he spent with both of them. They were fun to hang out with, albeit a little demented and perverted, but still fun. Ryou also liked seeing Bakura happy with someone. _Takes his thoughts off kicking my ass for no reason. _Ryou thought gravely, but smiled despite himself. Another thought soon wiped away that smile. _I really hope they don't break up.. But maybe he just wanted to start a fight with Merik just for the makeup sex..._ Ryou chuckled to himself. _I wouldn't put it past him..._ He suddenly gasped and shivered when the wind picked up violently, blowing the biting cold wind against his lightly clothed body. _Damned Bakura... _He thought bitterly and pressed his way into the driving storm. _If I die it's his fault.._

Ryou was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by a car suddenly slowing and pulling up next to him.

_Great.. _He thought dismally. _A cop... Or maybe I'm going to get kidnapped and raped.._

He stopped in his tracks and languidly turned his head towards the car stopped beside him, seeing it was not really a car, but a limo.

_Who do I know with a limo? _He thought, but his question was soon answered when the window rolled down to reveal two cold, piercing blue eyes that could only belong to...

"Hello, Kaiba," Ryou said, trying to sound cheerful and nonchalant, which proved difficult through chattering teeth.

"What are you doing out here, Bakura?" The dark-haired CEO asked coldly, ignoring Ryou's greeting.

"W-walking," Ryou replied innocently.

"I can see that," Seto snapped. "But it's midnight... And storming."

Ryou smiled to himself and tilted his head up towards the sky.

"I can see that," Ryou stated softly. Then shocked at his audacity, turned to Seto. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't m-mean to be rude... I don't know what got into me..."

Seto glared at him silently. Ryou bowed his head, his wet hair plastered to his face. The door to the limo opened.

"Quit your sniveling and get in," Seto said coldly.

Ryou lifted his head and stood staring in disbelief.

"I don't have all day," Seto snapped impatiently.

Ryou started slightly at the harshness of his voice then climbed into the limo, closing the door behind him.

Seto sat staring out of the opposite window silently, not acknowledging the other boy. After a while he glanced over at Ryou, who was sitting staring at his hands in his lap. He was shivering slightly. Seto folded his arms and glared at him.

_That's what he gets for going out in the rain. _He thought bitterly.

"Where do you live?" Seto's steely voice cut through the silence.

The sudden question startled Ryou, for more than one reason.

"No... You can't take me back there!" Ryou was panicked. He didn't want to go back and suffer the wrath of his yami. Especially since he was in such a bad mood.

Seto was taken aback by Ryou's clear distress at having to go home.

_What could cause the most soft spoken boy in the world to get so worked up? _Seto thought. _Oh, well... I don't care..._

"Then where do you want to be dropped off?"

"I d-don't have anywhere else t-to go," He whispered as tears began to well up in his deep brown eyes. "Drop me off in the park, please," he choked out.

_What is this kid's problem? He's really starting to annoy me._

"I can't do that," Seto said firmly.

Ryou looked up to meet Seto's cold glare.

"But why not? That's where I asked to go," Ryou pleaded.

"If you catch pneumonia and die then it'll be my fault. You're going home." Seto stated and turned back to the window.

"Please," Ryou couldn't hold back his tears. "Please, don't take me there. I have nowhere else to go, so please, just let me go to the park."

Seto lost his temper and turned to the boy.

"Shut up and quit crying," the usually calm CEO yelled at the smaller boy. "You're really starting to piss me off."

Ryou sat quietly, staring at his hands. He wished he was back out in the rain. The attitude of the older boy was even colder than the storm.

"S-sorry," Ryou muttered, wiping away the tears sliding down his cheeks.

In all honesty, Seto hadn't mean to scare the boy as much as he had. Watching Ryou cry to himself and knowing he caused it made Seto sick to his stomach, but he didn't quite know why.

"Whatever," Seto sighed. "You'll stay with me, then I'll take you home tomorrow. On one condition that is..." Seto couldn't believe what he had just said, but it was too late to take it back.

Ryou was shocked by his proposal and couldn't even open his mouth to respond.

"You'll have to entertain Mokuba," Kaiba went on. "Keep him out of my hair. I have a lot of work to do before I leave tomorrow."

Ryou nodded slowly and Seto turned back to the window.

_Ungrateful little brat, _Seto thought cruelly. _Can't even say thank you._ If he had only looked at Ryou he would have been ashamed by the grateful smile the boy wore on his tear-stained face.

----------------------------------

AN: Okay, hope that was nice... Or whatever.. I'm tired.. I've been typing for 2 hours 'cause my friend distracted me.. Cough The more reviews I get, the faster I update... So, see ya in the next chapter.


	2. Can My Savior Be For Real?

AN: Wow.. Thanks for all the supportive reviews.. I wasn't expecting it.. I'm really kinda sporadic with my writing.. I'll try to keep up with it.. I'm not quite sure where this whole thing will end up, but I have some sort of plot swirling around my head.. It's gonna get dark.. And.. Light? Yes... And excuse any grammatical errors... 'Cause I don't care.. And I don't check over my stuff.. I only look at what has a little red squiggly line under it... But, whatever.. Enjoy..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... But I have been looking into purchasing a personality.. Just a thought.. Oh, wait.. The butler's mine.

AN: By the way... About halfway through I stopped typing the butler's accent because it looks bizarre and I wouldn't think people would understand.. Just so you know and you don't start yelling at me for his perfect English.. Just imagine his accent and go with it..

---------------------------

The limo pulled up to the front of the Kaiba mansion and dropped off its two passengers. Seto led the way up to the front door, where they were greeted by a butler.

"Good evening, Master Seto and guest," the butler said with a heavy accent that Ryou couldn't quite place. He took Seto's coat and hung it up in a nearby closet.

Ryou stood in awe at the room he had entered. It was extravagantly decorated with rich colors and expensive furnishings, yet it didn't quite feel welcoming. It felt more like a museum than a home.

"Show him to a spare bedroom, Julian," Seto spoke like Ryou wasn't even there as he made his way towards a huge staircase leading off the entrance hall. "Give him some towels and take care of his clothes."

The butler named Julian bowed and turned to Ryou, who was watching Seto's retreating form.

"Zees way, please," Julian said, his voice heavily accented, and motioned towards another staircase and led the way. Ryou followed quietly after him.

They walked silently up stairs and down the hall, Ryou watched the butler ahead of him, who turned his head to him periodically and smiled warmly. Something about the man made him feel very comfortable. Maybe it was because he was just with Seto, the iceberg. Ryou broke the silence.

"I'm s-sorry... I hope you don't mind me asking.. But where are you from?" Ryou asked cautiously.

The golden-haired man in front of him turned around, smiling brightly. His green eyes flashed with a hint of mischief, which intrigued and intimidated Ryou.

"Ah, ees my accent zat noticeable?" He eyed Ryou curiously.

"Uhh, well.."

"Eet should be. I am from France," He said proudly. "My name ees Julian Remi Louis Brideau III."

"Oh, okay... Julian," Ryou said quietly. "My name is Ryou Bakura. Nice to meet you." Ryou extended his hand.

Julian's smile broadened as he firmly shook Ryou's offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," He responded warmly then turned, leading Ryou over to a door. "Zis ees your room."

Julian opened the door and gestured for Ryou to enter. Ryou obeyed and stepped into the darkness. Julian followed after him and flipped on the lights.

Ryou's eyed widened. The room was ornately decorated just like the entrance hall, except the color silver seemed a prominent theme than at the entrance. This was, by far, the most luxurious room he had ever entered.

Julian, who Ryou had not noticed left his side, returned carrying towels and handed them to Ryou.

"'Ere you go, Ryou," Julian smiled and pointed to another door inside the room. "There is the bathroom and if you'd be so kind as to set your clothes outside the bathroom door when you undress then I can have them cleaned and dried for you later."

Ryou nodded slowly, "Thank you, Julian."

"Not a problem," Julian responded cheerfully, his smile never faltering. "If you need anything else, press that button next to the bed and someone will assist you."

Ryou couldn't help but smile in return to the man before him. His lightheartedness seemed contagious. Ryou certainly felt appreciative of the vivacious man's personality. He then felt saddened slightly when the man bowed and left, closing the door noiselessly behind him.

Ryou entered the bathroom and kicked off his shoes, then peeled off his socks. He peeled off his wet shirt and turned his back to the mirror to study the large bruises, painfully apparent on his pale skin. He turned his attention to the black deformities in the shape of fingers imprinted on his arms just above his elbows. He sighed thinking about how the sleeves on his shirt were nowhere near long enough to cover them. He vaguely wondered why no one had asked about them, but came to the conclusion that Seto didn't care enough to ask and that Julian was trying not to be nosey. He finished undressing and folded his clothes as neatly as he could, then set them outside the door. He turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. He climbed in. The warm water that rushed over his body was a welcome relief from the wet clothes he had just been wearing. He rinsed the cold water out of his hair then cleansed his body with some soap he found. He picked up a bottle of shampoo and laughed softly after examining it.

_Pine scented shampoo?_ He mused. _Okay, that's different._

He washed his hair with the tree scented shampoo and rinsed it out. After soaking up the pleasant heat for few more minutes then turned off the water. He shook out his hair then dried it using the towel Julian had given him. He tied it around his waist and left the bathroom. He looked down to where he had left his clothes only to find them gone. He padded over to the bed to find his clothes neatly laid out before him.

_That was fast..._ He thought as his towel dropped to the floor. He pulled on his warm boxers and reveled in the pleasing heat that spread across his lower parts. He sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed his jeans. He had one leg in when a booming voice sounded outside the door.

"I'm coming in," the voice said firmly as the door was flung open to reveal a glowering Seto Kaiba.

Ryou looked at the tall man in the doorway in shock then quickly pulled on his pants.

"S-sorry," Ryou mumbled as a streak of crimson spread across his cheeks. He stood up, buttoned his pants, and picked up his shirt. Seto plucked the shirt out of his grasp and looked down at the boy. Ryou gazed at Seto, a look of fright and confusion radiated across his face.

"Calm down," Seto grumbled. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Ryou relaxed slightly then stood silently, waiting for Seto to explain.

"What happened to your arms?" He asked frigidly, looking at the dark marks circling Ryou's arms.

The thin, silver haired boy stood frozen, studying Kaiba's face, caught off guard by the question.

Seto folded his arms, "I'm waiting."

_Shit, I should have prepared myself for this... Not that I was expecting him to ask... I better think of something..._ He thought, squirming under Kaiba's 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' glare.

"You see.. What had happened was... I..." Ryou began. _Maybe he'll believe I fell down the stairs?_

As if reading his mind Seto cut him off.

"And don't give me some bullshit about falling down the stairs," He said harshly. "Don't lie to me, I'm not in the mood."

Ryou made the intelligent choice of deciding to tell the truth.

"Honestly," Ryou mumbled then lowered his eyes. "I don't want to tell you."

"Well, that's obvious... Oh, well. I don't care..." Seto replied, crossing the room and opened the drawer of an antique dresser in the corner of the room. He rummaged through the dresser and pulled out a black long sleeve turtleneck. He tossed it to Ryou, none too gracefully. Ryou caught the shirt, despite his shock of Seto's reaction. "Don't stand there like an idiot. Put that on and follow me."

Seto blew past the boy without a second glance. Ryou hesitated then pulled the shirt over his small frame and followed Seto out of the room and down the hall. He struggled to keep up with the young CEO's pace, having to take two steps for every single step of Seto's. Ryou followed a few paces behind Seto, amusing himself with the thought of how the Kaiba Mansion was the last place he thought he'd be tonight or any other night for that matter. Ryou was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see the taller boy stop in front of him. He walked straight into Seto's solid body and was thrown backwards, landing on the floor.

"Clumsy idiot," Seto grumbled, grabbing Ryou roughly by the arm and pulling him to his feet.

"Ah.." Ryou hissed and winced in pain as Seto's hand wrapped around his inured arm like a vice.

"Whoops," Seto scoffed cruelly, then quietly whispered, "Sorry."

Though he knew Ryou had not heard him, he didn't bother repeating himself. Seto turned his attention to the door he stopped in front of. He turned the handle, swung open the door, and ushered Ryou inside.

The room in which Ryou now stood was the quintessence of every little boy's dream. There was a huge plasma screen TV and every single game system in circulation. It went without saying that there was an incredible sound system that went along with it. Not only was there an entertainment center, but there was also an impressive looking computer set up along the far wall. Aside from all of the electronics there were several shelves full of hard bound leather volumes, no doubt brimming with information any person could ever want to know. What Ryou had over looked in his survey of the room was a raven-haired youth even smaller than himself. Seto now addressed the boy before him.

"Mokuba, I brought you a friend to play with," Seto said, his usual coldness had dissipated, eliciting a strange glance from Ryou.

The youth, who was sitting in a pile of pillows on the floor in front of the TV, turned his head in their direction. His face lit up in a brilliant smile when he saw the friend his older brother had spoken of.

"Hey, Ryou!" Mokuba happily greeted the pale teen in the doorway.

"Hello, Mokuba," Ryou responded, smiling.

Mokuba and Ryou had previously met several different times in the park. Apparently it's the place to go when you want to escape. They had quickly become friends during the times they met and had looked forward to hanging out with each other. That is, until Bakura found out and only let Ryou leave the house at night, When Mokuba was sure to be at home. When Mokuba called, Bakura would forbid Ryou from answering it. Needless to say, it was difficult for Ryou to keep friends.

"Don't just stand there," Mokuba said excitedly. "Come over here and sit down."

The door slammed behind Ryou, declaring Seto's departure. Ryou walked over to Mokuba and his harem of pillows and plopped down next to him.

"Don't mind Seto," Mokuba chirped. "He's just in a permanently bad mood."

"I can tell," Ryou smiled.

Mokuba tossed him a PS2 controller and stated they would be playing Soul Calibur 3. At about 5 in the morning Julian entered with orders from Seto that it was time for bed. Mokuba and Ryou said their goodbyes and Julian led Ryou back to his room.

"Good night, Ryou," Julian said when they had arrived at the correct door.

"Good night," Ryou responded sleepily.

Julian smiled that infectious smile of his, bowed, and walked away.

Ryou entered his room and closed the door behind him. He made his way over to the king size bed and climbed in, covering himself with the warm blanket. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

--------------------------

AN: I feel like that took a long time to write... And type.. Maybe I just get distracted too easily... I did watch 3 different movies while typing this.. Yea.. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel like both chapters have been pretty weak.. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, right? Yea... Let's go with that.. Reviews make me feel tingly inside... Make me feel tingly... (Sadistic smile)


	3. Call For The Doctor

AN: Hey, thanks for the reviews. I'd like to clear up a certain matter... The only reason I updated so quickly was because everything was all written out.. Then I got lung cancer or some bizarre illness so I've just been writing my ass off. When I go back to school the updates won't come as quickly.. Bear with me, please. I'd also like to express my gratification for the love of my Julian person.. I've never actually made up a character that I like, but I love him.. He's just so cute.

Julian: Merci! (Big smile)

Winter: Aww... (Snuggles)

AN (Cont'): I don't know why I like him so much.. I usually hate peppy people.. I'm pretty much exactly like Seto in this story... Maybe Julian is my inner nice French man trying to escape? Maybe I like him 'cause he's French... I like the foreigners.. Anyways, I'm rambling.. Enjoy..

Disclaimer: Still no luck on the personality.. I don't own YGO... I do own Julian.. And Sarina..

--------------------------------

Ryou awoke the next morning to a throbbing headache. He slowly tried to sit up and was instantly met with an overwhelming wave of nausea. He laid back down and felt his head start spinning. He took a deep breath to try to stop his dizziness, but started coughing uncontrollably, his lungs searing with pain as if they were on fire. He coughed and coughed until his throat felt like it would rip open. He inhaled a shallow breath, then slowly exhaled. He put his hand to his forehead. His skin felt hot.

_I'm dying..._ He thought. He coughed violently, moaning in pain as the cough ravaged his throat. He slowly turned onto his side only to have his whole body bombarded by such agony that seemed to make even his bones ache. _Damn you, Bakura... This is all your fault..._ He thought miserably. He succumbed to another coughing fit that wracked his body in agony. A soft knock at the door momentarily distracted him from his anguish. The door opened and a fair-haired man poked his head in.

"Are you all right, Ryou?" Julian asked, his green eyes emanated concern.

"I.. think... I'm dying..." Ryou choked out between coughs.

Julian rushed to Ryou's side and pressed his cool palm against Ryou's sweaty forehead.

"You're on fire!" Julian exclaimed, unable to suppress his shock.

Julian opened a drawer in the nightstand table and pulled out a thermometer.

"Open, please," he asked and slid the thermometer under Ryou's tongue. He ran into the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth. He gently dabbed at Ryou's sweaty face and took the thermometer. Ryou loved the coldness of the towel pressed against his fevered skin.

"Oh, dear," Julian muttered when he looked at the thermometer. He glanced down at Ryou's bewildered face that seemed to ask, 'what?'. "You're a bit... Warm," Julian's hesitant words did nothing to comfort Ryou's nerves. Julian picked up the phone next to the bed and punched in a few numbers. He smiled at Ryou reassuringly and dapped at his brow with the cold rag. After a few seconds of silence he began speaking rapidly in what Ryou could only assume was French.

Julian's smile betrayed the unmistakable worry in his emerald eyes. He felt completely helpless as he watched the small boy cough and shiver uncontrollably under the heavy linen blanket. About a minute later a woman in a white coat entered the room carrying a black bag, with Seto Kaiba at her heels. Julian moved out of the way to allow the woman to take his place at Ryou's side.

"Hello, dear," the woman in the white coat said warmly. "Can you tell me what's hurting you?"

Ryou found it extremely difficult to speak, but managed to choke out a few of his symptoms.

"Lungs burning... Head hurts... Chills.. Body aches..." Ryou wheezed between his painful coughs.

The woman pulled out a stethoscope and slid it down Ryou's shirt. The cold metal suddenly pressed against his hot chest was a welcomed relief.

"Try to take a deep breath, please," The woman said.

He inhaled slowly, but erupted into another fit of coughing before he could fill his lungs. The woman turned to Julian, listening to Ryou's labored breathing.

"Did you take his temperature?" She questioned.

"Oui, it was 103 degrees," Julian replied, worry clearly displayed on his handsome face.

The woman nodded and put the stethoscope back in her bag. She then pulled out a syringe and a small vial of liquid. Ryou's eyes widened at the sight of the long needle and mysterious bottle.

_Oh, my God... They're gonna drug me and kill me! I knew I wasn't welcomed here..._ Ryou thought frantically.

"What's wrong with him, Sarina?" Seto asked, his voice a bit softer than usual.

"Pneumonia," the woman named Sarina stated. She pulled out a length of rubber tubing and tied it around Ryou's arm, inflicting even more pain on him because it was wrapped tightly around his bruises. She pulled up his sleeve and wiped the inside of his elbow with an alcohol pad, then loaded up the syringe with the liquid from the vial. She looked at Ryou's clearly distressed face and smiled. "This will lessen the pain and help you relax."

"Should I take him to the hospital? Seto asked as Sarina injected Ryou with what he would later think of as a miracle drug.

"That won't be necessary," she smiled and removed the rubber tubing from Ryou's arm, much to his delight, and put a band-aid over his needle wound. "I have the medicine necessary to treat him. All he needs is some rest and someone to look after him.

"I can take care of him," Julian chirped excitedly.

"Home... Please," Ryou muttered as the drug made its was through his weakened body.

"But, Ryou," Julian pleaded.

"I have someone to take care of me," Ryou lied. "Plus, I've been enough trouble already. It'd be best if I went home."

"Please, Master Seto," Julian whined to the cold CEO.

Seto remained silent, studying Ryou's face. Ryou coughed, but said nothing.

"You have someone that will take care of you?" Seto questioned suspiciously.

Ryou nodded slowly.

"Who?" Seto demanded.

"Seto, please," Sarina interjected.

"No, I need to know. I have my reasons for asking," Seto dismissed the doctor and stared at Ryou.

Ryou hesitated then mumbled, "My yami."

Seto nodded. He imagined Ryou's yami to be the equivalent of Yugi's darker half. The pharaoh was a kind person, deeply devoted to Yugi. This helped Seto make up his mind.

"All right. Sarina, give him some medication and I'll take him home on the way to the airport." With that Seto turned and left the room. Julian stepped forward, wringing his hands.

"Ryou, you are no trouble at all," he smiled sadly. For some reason it hurt Ryou to see him like that. "Please, reconsider?"

Ryou shook his head slowly. "No, I need to get home."

Julian hung his head in defeat, but said no more. Sarina, who had been watching tacitly, broke the silence.

"I'll get your medicine," she smiled and left the room.

Seto entered immediately after, a suitcase in his hand.

"Let's go," he commanded, then left again.

Ryou sighed and threw the back the heavy blanket with difficulty, then swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He sat up and tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't support him. He clung to the side of the bed helplessly, hoping Seto would not come back in and see him so weak.

"Please, let me help," Julian said and went to Ryou's side. He gently scooped up the shivering boy and carried him out of the room.

Ryou blushed slightly, but knew he wouldn't be able to walk otherwise. Ryou actually liked the feeling of safety being in Julian's strong arms gave him. Julian carried Ryou downstairs and outside to the awaiting limo. He placed him gently inside and smiled brightly.

"How are you feeling?" Julian questioned.

"I don't think I'm going to die anymore," Ryou smiled weakly.

Julian laughed lightly and ruffled the smaller boy's silver hair.

"Take care of yourself, Ryou," he said softly.

"Merci," Ryou grinned, despite the pain he felt inside.

Julian laughed that sweet laugh of his and smiled, "Au revoir."

Julian closed the door.

"Don't you two make a cute couple?" Said a cold voice next to Ryou that made him jump.

Ryou looked over to see Seto sitting smugly next to him.

"He's very kind," Ryou muttered, crimson streaking his cheeks again.

Seto snorted and turned his attention to the window. He saw Sarina approaching and rolled down the window.

"Here you go," she said, handing Seto a white paper bag through the window. "There's some antibodies for the infection in your lungs and I added something to help you sleep and help with the pain. Get better soon, Ryou." She winked and stepped away.

Seto rolled up the window and picked up the limo's phone.

"Let's go," he said into the receiver and the limo lurched forward. "Where do you live?"

Ryou recited his address which Seto repeated into the receiver, then hung up. They rode in silence while Seto glared out of the window. Something suddenly slumped against Seto, pulling him from his thoughts. Seto turned to see the something was Ryou, who appeared to be sound asleep with his head on Seto's shoulder.

_Must be the medicine._ Seto thought as he stared at the boy's serenely peaceful face. He gently brushed Ryou's bangs out of his eyes as his lips curved into the ghost of a smile.

-----------------------------------------

AN: You know the drill.. Review...

Warning: The next chapter is most likely going to get VERY dark.. I'm going to have to up the rating.. If you don't like yaoi then first of all, why the hell are you reading this? And second, watch out for the next chapter... Whenever I post that...

Winter and Julian: Merci!


	4. A Dangerous Game From A Disturbed Mind

AN: Okay, this chapter has been rewritten to make it more… Graphic…….. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh peeps.

---------------------

The limo pulled to a stop in front of Ryou's humble house. Seto opened the door and got out, causing Ryou to fall over in the seat. Ryou opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Are we... Here?" Ryou stammered and rubbed his eyes.

_God, he's like a little kid.._ Seto thought as he stared at the boy in the car.

"Yea, come on," Seto bent inside the car and picked him up.

"Please, don't.." Ryou pleaded, blushing profusely.

"Shut up," Seto grumbled as he carried Ryou to the door. "And quit blushing so much."

"S-sorry," Ryou muttered meekly

Seto kicked open the front door and entered.

"Where's your room?" Seto asked coldly.

Ryou pointed to a door, which Seto kicked open ungracefully. Seto carried him to the bed and gently laid him down. Ryou pulled the blankets over him and shivered, then coughed. Seto watched him helplessly and set the white paper bag on the nightstand.

"So, where's your yami?" Seto asked, sounding apathetic.

"Umm... He's out?" Ryou offered.

"No, shit," Seto said harshly.

Ryou flinched at the sound of his voice. Seto folded his arms and grinned sarcastically.

"Maybe he's out for a walk then," Seto said smugly.

Ryou laughed softly, but was then attacked by his wracking coughs. Seto's gaze softened, then pulled a pen and a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Listen," Seto began as he scribbled on the paper. "I know Julian and Mokuba are going to want to know how you're doing, so make sure you check in with them. Julian will probably answer.. He loves talking... Even to inanimate things.. Whatever will sit there and listen to him.."

Ryou would have laughed, had he been able to breathe. Seto set the paper down and walked to the doorway.

"Bye," he said then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ryou blurted out, causing the CEO to freeze.

"What? I'm in a hurry..." He said irritably.

"I just... Wanted to say thank you... For everything..." Ryou smiled weakly.

Seto stood in the doorway, staring coolly at Ryou. The corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly, as Seto fought back the urge to smile.

"You're welcome," Seto said indifferently, then was gone.

Ryou heard the front door close and sighed.

"Now, I just have to deal with Bakura," Ryou grumbled miserably.

"Deal with me? Whatever do you mean, Ryou?" An icy voice drifted in from the doorway.

Ryou's eyes darted to the doorway to see the last person in the world he wanted to be with. Suddenly, he felt faint.

"S-sorry, Bakura... What I meant was.." Ryou struggled to think of something as his yami stalked across the room towards him. Bakura had a strange smile plastered on his face as he took a seat on the bed next to Ryou.

"Relax, take it easy..." Bakura cooed as he brushed Ryou's bangs out of his face.

Ryou lay motionless in the, gaping at Bakura.

"Your skin is burning. What happened last night?" Bakura asked, sounding concerned. Ryou thought he seemed interested enough... Which scared him.

He then proceeded to rattle off the events of the night, carefully watching Bakura's face for any hint of sudden violence. When none came he was able to relax and speak more comfortably.

"Aww, poor Ryou... Pneumonia.." Bakura purred when Ryou had finished telling his story. Ryou had 'forgotten' the part where Seto accosted him about his bruises. "Don't worry, little one.. I'll nurse you back to health.."

"Y-you will?" Ryou asked, slightly taken aback.

Bakura looked at him strangely. "Of course! Now, let's see what kind of drugs they gave you."

He snatched the bag off the nightstand and rummaged through it. He pulled out a piece of paper and skimmed over it. Ryou watched his yami nervously. Bakura glanced over the paper at Ryou and smiled.

"I'll get you some water to take this with," he stated and left.

Ryou lay perplexed, absorbing what his yami had just done.

_He's going to take care of me? But why? That's not like him... I don't understand..._ Ryou watched the doorway curiously. _He's gonna poison my water... Or it'll be acid... Or something fatal.._

Bakura returned, chugging down half the glass. He wiped his mouth with his hand and belched loudly. He handed the glass to Ryou and smiled outlandishly. Ryou watched him wide-eyed, not quite knowing what to think about his yami's bizarre behavior. Bakura fished a pill out of the plastic container and handed it to Ryou. Ryou took the pill and, after eyeing Bakura suspiciously, slurped down the cool water.

"Thanks, Bakura," Ryou exhaled and set the glass on the table.

Bakura beamed silently as a strange look began to manifest on his face. Ryou watched apprehensively as Bakura crawled over him and lay down beside him. Bakura snaked his arm around Ryou's waist and laid his head on Ryou's shoulder.

"Umm.. Bak--" Ryou started.

"You know why I'm taking care of you, Ryou?" Bakura interrupted.

Ryou didn't even have a clue what the hell was going on, so he shook his head in the negative.

"Well, first of all," Bakura said, propping himself on his elbow. "You're so cute. And second..."

_This is bad._ Ryou thought as Bakura leaned in and pressed his hot lips against Ryou's ear.

"It turns me on," Bakura whispered lustily.

Ryou's jaw dropped as he stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. He couldn't form any coherent thoughts, nor form any words, so he just made a small squeaking sound.

"What are you, Ryou?" Bakura purred and started trailing his hand towards Ryou's pants. "A mouse... Or a man?"

Bakura unbuttoned Ryou's pants and was now going for the zipper. Ryou's hand clamped down on Bakura's.

"--the fuck, Bakura!" The small boy erupted, his cheeks flushed.

Bakura flipped over, facing the wall, and roared with laughter. Ryou roused from his bewilderment, more confused than ever, but at least his yami seemed to be in a good mood...

"What's so funny, you pervert?" Ryou demanded hoarsely.

"You!" Bakura choked out. "You're fun to mess with!"

Ryou turned away from Bakura, cursing under his breath, as his yami's deep, raucous laughter filled his ears.

"Don't be so bitter, Ryou," Bakura laughed and put his arm around Ryou's waist again.

"Don't touch me, you jerk," Ryou growled and tried to push Bakura's arm away.

"Give me a break," Bakura said, still laughing. "I made you forget your were sick, didn't I?"

Ryou stopped fighting Bakura's vice-like grip and smiled.

"Yea... I did forget," Ryou admitted. "My fear of being raped overpowered my sickness. Thanks, Bakura."

Bakura chuckled softly and buried his face in Ryou's hair.

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome," Bakura growled playfully. "Now, shut up and go to sleep."

Ryou closed his eyes and listened to his yami's relaxed breathing. He lay placidly, Bakura's arm wrapped tightly around his middle. Light snoring from Bakura signified he had fallen asleep. Ryou's eyes shot open.

_This is bad.. Something is very wrong with this. Why is he acting so strange? Don't get me wrong.. It's nice, but... Bizarre.. He's finally gone crazy. Maybe he had a _really _good time with Merik.. Yeah, that's it..._ Ryou closed his eyes and sighed. Bakura pulled him closer and nuzzles the back of his neck. _Okay, that's weird.. But it's kinda.. Okay..._ Ryou thought as he lay in the comforting warmth Bakura's body provided. He drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he ever had while Bakura was still in the house.

Later that evening, Ryou awake to find Bakura bringing him soup in bed. Bakura insisted on spoon feeding him, but he managed to convince him that he could eat by himself. After dinner they sat and talked for hours until Ryou started feeling sick again. Bakura gave Ryou his medicine and tucked him in.

"You should take it easy," Bakura chided as Ryou sounded like he would cough up a lung. "You forget how sick you are."

"It's all coming back to me now," Ryou coughed. "My back and my lungs are killing me."

"Turn onto your stomach," Bakura smirked, eliciting an uneasy look from Ryou. "And don't question me."

Ryou raised an eyebrow, but obeyed. He gasped when Bakura straddled his legs and pushed up his shirt. Bakura ran his hands over Ryou's fevered skin and massaged his tight muscles.

"Ohh, Bakura," Ryou groaned and closed his eyes.

Bakura smirked then bent down and whispered hotly in Ryou's ear. "I love it when you moan my name like that."

Ryou's eyes shot open.

"Okay, we're done," Ryou said, trying to fling his yami off his back.

Bakura sniggered and pushed him back down.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. Just relax."

Ryou sighed and allowed his muscles to loosen up.

_God, I feel like putty in his hands.._ Ryou thought drowsily.

"Yup, just relax and let Bakura work his magic," Bakura said soothingly as he massaged Ryou's knotted back. After a few minutes he heard Ryou's light snoring and dismounted the sleeping boy. Bakura flopped down next to him and soon fell asleep as well.

The next several days passed much in the same way, except Ryou got to make sever phone calls to the Kaiba Mansion. He talked to Julian for hours. Seto was right when he said the guy wouldn't shut up. He loved it though. Ryou thought the guy could torture kittens and he would still like him. Bakura often asked him what they talked about for so long. Ryou said they talked of everything and nothing. When Ryou wasn't on the phone or with Bakura, he was in his bed, thinking about his yami.

_What's going on with him? I don't understand. There's something seriously wrong with him. I'd get it if he was constantly drunk, he's been sober. And I haven't heard from Merik at all. He hasn't called or visited. I need to talk to Bakura about it._

Days passed and Bakura did not change, and Ryou did not confront him. A week after Ryou fell sick he felt completely healed. He still coughed from time to time, but he was able to be up and about. Life was looking up for Ryou, until...

"Ryou, I've got a little proposition for you," Bakura grinned slyly.

"Umm, okay... What?" Ryou asked curiously.

Bakura smiled and took Ryou's hand.

"We're going to play a game," Bakura responded. Before Ryou could react, Bakura had slapped a one end of a pair of handcuffs and Ryou's wrist and had closed the other end on his own.

Ryou stared thunderstruck at Bakura.

"We're going to be handcuffed together with two keys," Bakura said and slipped a key on a chain around Ryou's neck. "Whoever breaks down and unlocks himself first loses."

"The catch?" Ryou asked tentatively.

"What do you mean 'catch'?" Bakura smirked.

"There's no way you'd do this for shits and giggles," Ryou shook his manacled fist at Bakura emphatically.

"Exactly," Bakura grinned, his eyes flashed dangerously. "The loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to do... For a week.."

Ryou tugged at the key around his neck.

"That's ridiculous, I'm not playing," Ryou tried to unlock himself, but Bakura jerked his hand away.

"If you do that, then you forfeit," a cruel grin manifested on Bakura's face. "Then your mine for a week."

Needless to say the look on Bakura's face mortified Ryou. Ryou's hand dropped to his side.

"Fine, whatever," Ryou surrendered. "I'll play your little game." The thought of being Bakura's slave for a week made him sick to his stomach.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Bakura purred and wound his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

Ryou pushed Bakura away with his free hand.

"Keep your hands off me," Ryou yelled.

Bakura's countenance darkened as his personality did an unexpected 180. Bakura glared down at Ryou, who was now backing away, but had nowhere to go since he was connected to Bakura.

The old Bakura was back.

Ryou gagged when Bakura's hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that," Bakura spat. Ryou flinched and clawed at the hand around his neck.

"S-sorry," Ryou sputtered.

Bakura relaxed his grip and caressed Ryou's cheek with his thumb. He glared down at the boy, studying him intently.

"I don't look kindly on rejection," Bakura growled and lightly stroked Ryou's hair. Ryou flinched under his touch. "You're so beautiful, Ryou. You're like an angel. You better hope I don't win this game."

Ryou turned his face down, tears welling up in his eyes.

_There's no way he'll lose. He'd rather die... Why has he kept coming onto me? Where the fuck is Merik? I am in some deep shit... Maybe I should just surrender now..._ Ryou's thoughts raced. _I don't know what to do. How long can I survive being handcuffed to that freak? Not very long... I'll probably end up getting raped or molested before the night is over..._

If only Ryou knew...

"Now, why don't we take a seat?" Bakura smiled and Ryou over to the couch. They sat down, or rather, Ryou was pulled down by Bakura. "So, how are you feeling? You seem well. I took good care of you, didn't I?"

Bakura laughed and nudged Ryou with his elbow. Ryou nodded slowly, his mind was elsewhere.

_There's something familiar about what Bakura said to me... But what? He said I was an angel? That's it! That's what he calls Merik... Called anyways.. Okay.. Now or never..._

"Bakura?" Ryou mumbled.

"Hmm?" Bakura slowly inched closer to Ryou.

"What happened with you and Merik?" He asked softly.

Bakura froze and flared, his eyes flashed menacingly. Suddenly, any trace of emotions left his face.

"He's gone," Bakura replied tonelessly.

"B-but why? What happened? I thought _he_ was your 'angel'!" Ryou blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Heh..." Bakura smiled sadly and stared off at the wall.

Ryou watched him silently. He'd never seen his yami look so sad. He didn't even know his yami possessed that emotion, nonetheless could express it. Bakura turned toward him, grinning sadistically.

"Well, little Ryou," Bakura pressed his body against Ryou's and placed his free hand on Ryou's cheek. "Even angels end up burned in buried in my backyard. And you, you're just like everyone else."

Ryou's eyes widened in terror as Bakura leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to his. Ryou couldn't move. He felt his body shutting down as Bakura pushed him down and climbed on top of him.

_No! I don't want this! But... I can't stop it.. Someone help me!_ Ryou thought frantically.

Suddenly the image of a certain CEO drifted into his mind. Ryou turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss, and pushed against Bakura's chest.

"Please, Bakura," he pleaded and managed to sit up, gently pushing his yami off of him.

Bakura watched him, confounded by Ryou's sudden resistance.

"Here, look," Ryou took the key from around his neck and unlocked the handcuffs. "You win, okay? Now, please. Cut it out."

Ryou slid off the couch and headed toward his room without a backwards glance. He heard Bakura following after him and began to run. He ran into his room then slammed and locked the door. Ryou held his breath and waited.

He heard nothing.

This scared him beyond reason. He'd rather hear Bakura pounding against the door and screaming at him. Silence was worse. It meant his yami was beyond pissed and he was going to take it out on Ryou. Then there was the fact that Ryou had lost Bakura's twisted little game. He would have to do everything Bakura said, no questions asked. He would do it, there was no way he could fight it.

_Just grin and bear it , right? It's only a week. It could be worse... How bad could he be?_ Ryou tried to allay his fears. It wasn't working. He listened quietly. Still nothing. Ryou began pacing around his room.

_Okay, calm down. It's fine. Everything will be all right._ He thought back on what had just happened. _Why the hell did I think of Kaiba? That was really random..._

A soft knock at the door made Ryou jump.

"Bakura?" Ryou whispered, his heart racing.

"Open the door," the other said calmly.

Ryou swallowed hard, then slowly approached the door. He extended a shaking hand and turned the handle, opening the door. Before him, as expected, stood Bakura. The handcuffs were no longer around his wrist, but in his hand.

"You know I don't like rejection," Bakura said in a monotone voice. His face, again held no emotion. He reminded. To Ryou, he looked like a zombie. "You're mine now."

"Bakura, what's wrong with you?" Ryou uttered in disbelief. _He's not drunk, so why is this happening? He's finally snapped!_ He felt as if he might faint.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Bakura began walking forward, Ryou stepped backwards. "I'm just horny as all hell and you're hot as fuck."

"Why don't you go fuck Merik, then?" Ryou blurted out the first thought that came to mind before he could think better of it.

Bakura's face contorted into something of pure evil. He grabbed Ryou and threw him onto the bed. He climbed on top of Ryou, straddled him, and pinned his arms above his head.

"Merik's gone!" Bakura roared at the pale boy below him. Tears were streaming down Ryou's face as he lay still, not daring to resist. "Burned and buried in my backyard, remember?"

Ryou was finding it difficult to remember anything as he felt Bakura's hot tongue lap up the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You... Killed him?" Ryou questioned between sobs.

Bakura looked down at him and shook his head.

"Don't worry about that, little Ryou," Bakura said softly. He used the handcuffs to restrain Ryou, wrapping the chain around the bedpost and cuffing both of the boy's wrists. "I've been planning this for a while. My prize for winning that game... You'll be my sex slave for a week. Aren't you excited?"

Ryou bit his lip as he felt Bakura's hands slide under his shirt.

_Oh, my god.. I think I'm gonna puke... Did he really kill him? No, he wouldn't do that... He loved him so much.._ Ryou tried to distract himself from the situation at hand.

Bakura slid Ryou's shirt over his head and began trailing his tongue over the exposed flesh.

"Please, Bakura…" Ryou cringed as Bakura's tongue traveled over his chest. "This isn't what you want.."

Bakura growled in response.

"Ow!" Ryou screamed as Bakura's teeth sank deep into the skin above his collar bone, drawing blood.

"Too rough already?" Bakura laughed and lapped up the blood. "You're really in for then it, 'cause I'm gonna fuck you 'til your pretty little head explodes."

"Bakura!" Ryou was shocked, to say the least.

"Yesss, I love the way you say my name…" Bakura purred, moving his lips over one of Ryou's nipples.

Ryou was greatly surprised by how gentle Bakura was now being with him.

Bakura slowly lolled his tongue over the pink bud and gently flicked his thumb over the other. Ryou clenched his fists, trying to fight the warmth that was now spreading through his body. He just couldn't help it with the way Bakura was treating him… Almost as if he were…

"Bakura, I'm not Merik," Ryou whispered cautiously.

Bakura slowly lifted his eyes and glared up at Ryou.

"You think I don't know that!" He spat. "You could never compare to him!"

"Then why are you being…" Ryou's voice wavered.

"Shut up!" Bakura growled. "I don't want to hear you unless you're screaming in pain!"

Ryou turned his head away from Bakura, tears prickling the backs of his eyes.

Bakura glared at him momentarily before his gaze softened.

"I'm sorry, Ryou," he said in a voice that was strange to Ryou. "I'll make it up to you."

Ryou slowly opened his eyes, not quite sure what he had heard. "What?"

"Yup, instead of raping you I'll make this enjoyable for you. It'll be kind of a personal challenge for me," Bakura smirked and refocused himself on Ryou's hardening nipples.

Ryou looked at Bakura in a amazement. "Yeah, right! You can't do that because _I_ don't want to do this!"

Bakura smirked to himself and softly bit down on Ryou's hard nipple, eliciting a stifled groan from the latter, and lazily trailed his fingertips down Ryou's chest and stomach, halting at his waist.

"Sure, your mind says that," Bakura whispered huskily as he unbuttoned Ryou's jeans and slowly slid his hand in. "But what about your body?"

Ryou gasped aloud as he felt Bakura's hand wrap around his now semi-hard erection. He shut his eyes tight, willing himself not to give in as Bakura's hand slid languidly up and down his shaft again and again. His body, however, betrayed him when his jeans became painfully tight. Bakura, seeming to read his mind, pulled Ryou's pants and underwear off and tossed them aside.

Bakura's eyes roamed over every inch of Ryou's bare body which was flushed with excitement. "You're very beautiful, Ryou…" Bakura purred as he lazily trailed his fingertips over Ryou's pale thigh.

Ryou shivered under Bakura's touch. He still didn't want this to happen, but since he was so aroused…

He needed it.

He let out an audible moan when he felt Bakura's hand return to his now throbbing erection. Unconsciously his hips tried to thrust into Bakura's hold.

Bakura smiled maliciously and moved his lips close to Ryou's ear.

"You want this, don't you?" He whispered.

Ryou opened his eyes and regarded Bakura momentarily before averting his gave in shame.

Bakura grinned cruelly and took his hand away from Ryou's cock, moving it slightly lower until it reached Ryou's firm buttocks.

"Tell me you want it," Bakura growled as he slowly slid his finger into Ryou.

Ryou let out a small cry and arched his back as pain and pleasure shot through his body.

"Yes, Bakura," Ryou panted lightly. His self-disgust was tearing him apart inside, but he didn't care at this point.

Bakura smirked triumphantly. "Tell me _what_ you want…" He added a second finger causing Ryou to gasp and toss his head back.

"I want you to fuck me, Bakura," Ryou whispered lustily, almost hysterically.

Bakura chuckled, removing his fingers, and removing his own pants. "As you wish."

After freeing his own painful erection, Bakura parted Ryou's knees and positioned himself between the smaller boy's smooth pale thighs. He pressed the head of his member up against Ryou's tight entrance and looked down at the boy below him.

"By the way," Bakura smirked, delighted in how aroused Ryou had become. "This _will_ hurt."

With that said, Bakura thrust fully and forcibly into Ryou who could not hold in a scream that threatened to tear itself from his throat. Even Bakura lost himself momentarily in the sensation and moaned slightly. Ryou's eyes flooded with tears as Bakura pounded him mercilessly, pain spreading up through his hips like fire. To his relief, Bakura eventually slowed his pace slightly and wrapped a firm hand around Ryou's cock to "pleasure" him further. Through the searing pain, Ryou felt himself grow slightly more accustomed to Bakura inside of him. He moaned lightly as Bakura began to move faster and he felt himself drawing closer to a climax which he feared. With a few more quick thrusts from Bakura, Ryou cried out as he came, Bakura swiftly following suit. Bakura crumpled on top of the smaller boy, both panting heavily as their bodies shook from orgasmic waves of pleasure.

Ryou cried quietly, now completely ashamed and disgraced. He stopped, however, when Bakura did something strange.

"Merik…" Bakura whispered and placed soft kisses on Ryou's neck.

"Bakura… I," Ryou started, but quickly grew quiet when Bakura's passed hazed eyes met his. His face quickly turned dark as Bakura pulled away from Ryou and stood up.

He pulled on his pants and stood with his back to Ryou momentarily before he turned to face him.

"That was everything I thought it'd be," Bakura panted heavily, a mocking smile plastered on his face.

Ryou glared at him, trying to keep what dignity he had left. Bakura shoved his hand in his pocket.

"I almost forgot," said Bakura as he pulled a switch blade from his pocket. He extended the blade and smiled. "Turn over."

Ryou stared at the knife in horror.

Oh, my god.. He's gonna kill me! I knew it... Ryou saw Bakura waiting and tried to roll over, but still couldn't move.

"I can't," Ryou whispered hoarsely.

Bakura walked over and flipped Ryou onto his stomach. He bent over and pressed the blade to Ryou's skin. Ryou cried out in pain as Bakura carved, what Ryou assumed were letters, into his back. Several agonizing minutes later Bakura stood back and admired his work.

"Beautiful," he laughed cruelly and headed for the door. "Just a little something to help you never forget your first time… Oh, by the way. I didn't kill Merik. He left me... Because I didn't treat you right or something..."

Ryou heard the door close. He finally broke down and cried loudly, screaming into the pillow. After a few moments of laying there, bloody and broken, he finally slipped into darkness.

Hours passed before Ryou opened his eyes again. He moaned as his body ached and throbbed. Ryou exhaled slowly and managed to curl up into the fetal position, which sent a sharp pain down his lower back.

Damn you, Bakura... I hate you... Ryou cried quietly. _I want Kaiba to be here..._ Ryou thought before he realized it. _But why? Oh, right. Because anyone's better than Bakura. No, Seto would only scorn me for being so weak... Why does that upset me? Why am I thinking of him? God.. Nothing makes sense..._

Ryou cried quietly. Ryou thought before he realized it. 

After two more days of being chained to the bed, Ryou was visited by Bakura twice. He was raped again both times. Laying there, trapped by his yami, Ryou had had a lot of time to think. For reasons he didn't quite understand, thoughts of Seto often drifted through his mind. In his imprisonment, Ryou had decided that, should he survive the week, he would kill himself afterwards.

Another night came. Another night of torture from Bakura. Another night he black out.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Why am I thinking about him so much? Seto thought as he stared at the computer screen before him. _I keep getting a bad feeling.. Like there's something wrong.._ _Oh, well.. I don't care... All it's doing is distracting me... But, then again.._

Seto thought as he stared at the computer screen before him. 

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed in a number. He waited patiently as the phone rang.

"'Ello?" A voice answered.

"Julian? It's Seto," He said, sounding very professional.

"Oh, Master Seto! I am so glad you called! You see, Mokuba's upset because we're having a bit of a crisis. But I told him not to worry, that there was a logical explanation," Julian spoke rapidly as he paced back and forth.

"Hold it," Seto interrupted. "Crisis? What's going on? Did something happen to Mokuba?"

"No, sir. It's Ryou..." Julian's voice trailed off.

Seto's eyes widened. _I knew it!_

"What happened?" He shouted into the phone.

"Well, you see, sir... For a week he would call everyday and we would talk and laugh and have a nice time and everything.." Julian began rambling.

"Julian, what's wrong with Ryou?" Seto grew extremely impatient.

"He hasn't called or answered the phone in 3 days!" Julian exclaimed.

A week of calls then nothing for 3 days? Something's wrong... I shouldn't have let him go home..

"I'll handle it. Tell Mokuba not to worry," Seto said as he began packing his things.

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Julian sighed, slightly relieved.

"You calm down too. I'll be home soon," Seto hung up, then headed out of the door of his hotel room.

Three hours later, Seto arrived at Ryou's house. He walked up to the door and banged on it loudly. He waited.

No answer.

"It's Seto Kaiba, let me in," Seto demanded.

No response.

He tried the door, but found it locked.

Fine, be difficult. He stepped back then brought his leg crashing into the door, sending it flying open.

"Bakura?" Seto called as he stepped over the remnants of the door.

He navigated the house until he stood before the door he knew to be Ryou's room. He tapped lightly on the door.

"Bakura?" He called again, then listened quietly.

"Seto...?" He thought he heard a voice say, but it was so low he wasn't sure he really heard it.

"Help, please..." Seto heard for sure then flung open the door.

"Are you ok--" Seto stopped dead as he realized what he was seeing.

Ryou lay naked before him, handcuffed to the bed, and covered in blood.

"P-please..." Ryou cried weakly. "Get me out of here."

Seto nodded slowly then rushed to the boy's side. He noticed a key around his neck and tried it on the handcuffs. Once had had removed them he wrapped Ryou up in a blanket that was on the ground. He picked him up as gently as possible then carried him out to the waiting limo. He got in, cradling the boy in his arms.

"You're safe now," Seto said gently as the limo started moving. "I've got you..."

Ryou leaned his head on Seto's chest and closed his eyes.

"Thank..." Ryou whispered, but blacked out before he could finish.

"You're welcome," Seto held the boy close.

-------------------------------

AN: So… Yea… Hope you enjoyed this rewrite as much as I struggled to write it.

Ryou: You bitch!

AN: Whore… Anyways, Julian... One of my wonderful reviewers has asked me to ask you... To marry her.

Julian: Oh, how nice! Thanks for the offer, but... Uhh... You see.. I'm happy.

Winter: Happy..?

Julian: Yes, with this man. (Holds up picture)

Winter: Ah... You mean.. Gay..?

Julian: (Smiles) Oui! Happy!

Winter: ... Okay.. Well then.. I'm gay for you then?

Julian: Merci!

Winter: Anyways... Please, review.. And thanks for being so patient.. (Looks at Julian strangely)


	5. Dreams of Paris

AN: Hey, look.. A new chapter... Yes, I'm aware my sentences don't make sense.. In fact on page 14 I wrote that... So.. Yea.. When I write, I'll walk away in the middle of a sentence then come back and keep writing it without looking at it. I'm just lazy... I admit it. Oh, well.. For those of you Julian fans, you're in for a treat. I wrote this chapter to clear up some things with him. We'll all get to meet his love.

Julian: Yes! (Punches air)

Winter: But not really...

Julian: (Sadness) ...

Disclaimer: I own Julian, Julian's lover, and the doctor... Who doesn't appear... I don't own the YGO people obv... Oh, and Ryou's back decoration concept is owned by my friend Crystal.

---------------------

Ryou lay in darkness. He was cold, bloody, and broken.

_Is this death?_ He thought hazily. _It's so cold here... I don't like it... But it's better than being with Bakura..._

"Bakura?" Ryou thought he heard a familiar voice through the darkness.

_Yea... That fucking Bakura... Oh, wait..._

"Seto?" He called out in vain. "Help, please.."

Suddenly there was a flash of blinding light. Ryou was lifted out of the darkness. He felt his body being cradled by the light... It was warm... He heard words of comfort being whispered to him, though he couldn't discern what they were. Whatever they were, he was grateful. He tried to say thank you, but he succumbed to exhaustion.

Ryou returned to consciousness when he felt someone gently shake his shoulder and call his name urgently. Ryou opened his eyes to see Julian standing over him, smiling brightly.

"Julian, don't wake him up," A voice said irritably.

Ryou turned his head to the voice to see Seto reclining in a chair, his feet propped up on the bed.

"Never mind," Seto growled and folded his arms.

"Oh, Master Ryou!" Julian yelled loudly, startling Ryou. "We've all been so worried about you. Master Seto hasn't even left your side since he brought you here!"

Seto coughed loudly then stood up.

"That's enough, Julian," he glared.

Julian smiled deviously at Seto then turned back to Ryou. He took Ryou's hand and stroked it tenderly.

"Can I get you anything? Food, water, more blankets?"

Just then Ryou's stomach growled loudly and his face turned a light shade of pink.

"I guess I am a little hungry," Ryou admitted.

"Food it is!" Julian smiled and dashed to the door, then turned back. "Don't go anywhere."

He then disappeared through the doorway.

Seto sat back down in his chair and propped his feet up. He watched silently as Ryou struggled to sit up.

"You realize there's no way in Hell I'm letting you go back to that house," Seto said.

"But, that's my home," Ryou mumbled. "I have no where else to go."

Seto stood up and began pacing the room.

"A home is somewhere you can feel safe," he turned to Ryou, "somewhere you'll be loved."

Ryou looked down. "I don't have anywhere like that..."

"What? Don't you feel safe here?" Seto narrowed his eyes.

"No, no... I do... I just feel like a burden... I don't want to trouble you... Or anything..." said Ryou. "And you're scary..."

Seto stared at him, a smile slowly creeping across his face. Even more to Ryou's surprise he began laughing. It sounded wonderful to Ryou. The laughing turned to coughing and Seto's face became somber.

"Listen to me," he said and crossed the room to sit next to Ryou on the bed. "It's all my fault this happened. I should have been firm and not have taken you home. While I was away I even felt like something bad was happening to you. I could have acted on that and checked in on you. So, I'm sorry. It's my fault."

Ryou couldn't believe his ears.

_How could he blame himself for what Bakura did to me? I can't believe he's saying this._

Seto leaned in slowly. Ryou watched him incredulously.

"Can you forgive me?" He whispered softly.

Ryou felt his skin prickle with goose bumps. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Without warning, Julian bounded into the room carrying a large tray of food.

"Here you go, Ryou!" He stopped abruptly when he saw the two of them. He smiled slyly. "Am I... Interrupting something?"

"You're a walking interruption, Julian," Seto quickly stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a bit."

Julian whispered something to Seto as he passed, eliciting a glare from the latter. Julian laughed then brought the tray over to Ryou and set it in his lap.

"Enjoy!" Julian said cheerfully. "I expect you to clean your plate."

The tray was covered with all sorts of food, the sight of which made Ryou's mouth water. He began scarfing down food as fast as he could.

Julian gaped at him silently.

"Please, slow down," he smiled. "I don't want you to choke."

"Sorry," Ryou said through a mouthful of food.

"Say, what's with you and Master Seto?" Julian asked, smiling innocently.

Ryou stopped shoveling food into his face and swallowed.

"He was acting really strange," Ryou said softly. "He said... Everything that happened to me was his fault. But before that... What really freaked me out is.. I called him scary, then he smiled and at me and laughed..."

"What!" Julian exclaimed. "No way! I haven't seen Master Seto smile in years! Amazing..."

"Really?"

"Oui..." Julian looked around then leaned in close to Ryou and whispered, "Did his face creak when he smiled?"

Ryou went into a fit of hysterical laughter. Julian joined him.

"Yea, I think it did," Ryou laughed as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Seto's frigid voice inquired from the doorway.

Ryou and Julian turned to look at Seto then started laughing in unison. Seto stood silently, glaring daggers at them. They both stopped laughing then smiled at each other.

"Well, please excuse me. I've got a lot of work to do," Julian smiled and left the room.

Seto shut the door after Julian then turned to face Ryou.

Ryou picked at his food, painfully aware of Seto's eyes on him.

"I don't mean to scare you," he said finally. "I don't really know how to act."

"Oh, it's all right," Ryou said and once he was full, set the tray aside. "I just kinda thought you hated me."

"No..." Seto said softly, then crossed the room to sit on the bed.

"Umm, about earlier.. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything."

"That's exactly why it's my fault," Seto sounded hurt.

The bizarre way Seto was acting made Ryou uncomfortable. He decided to change the subject.

"I don't pull you from anything important, did I?"

"I was on a business trip."

"I'm sorry.."

"You did me a favor... I hate them."

"Oh.."

"So, Sarina check you out earlier. She said you had some wounds on your back."

Ryou's eyes widened. It had just came to his attention his he wasn't in as much pain as he should have been, ad all the blood was gone.

"But, how did I...?"

"Julian took care of you. He insisted... Annoyed the fuck out of me too..."

Ryou's face flushed bright red.

_Great... Awkward..._

"So, flip over onto your stomach."

Ryou drew back. "What?"

Seto pulled a roll of gauze and tape from his pocket.

"I need to change your bandages."

"Oh, umm... I think they're fine..." Ryou said nervously.

"Doctor's orders," he said firmly. "And I don't want Julian freaking out over it. Though he's probably already seen it."

"Oh, right.." Ryou said then turned onto his stomach.

Seto sat next to him and pushed up the back of Ryou's shirt. He peeled off the tape that held the bandages on Ryou's skin, causing Ryou to flinch in pain.

"I can't believe this..." Seto muttered once he had removed all of the bandages.

"W-what?" Ryou stuttered.

Seto didn't answer.

"K-Kaiba," Ryou tried to turn to see Seto's face.

"Lay still," Seto commanded. "What's your yami's name?"

The question shocked Ryou.

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

"Tell me!" Seto demanded angrily.

"... Bakura," Ryou whispered then buried his face in the pillow.

Seto grabbed a bottle from the nightstand and poured its contents slowly onto Ryou's back. Seto heard Ryou's muffled cries through the pillow and lightly blew on his stinging wounds.

"I didn't mean to yell," Seto apologized as he placed the fresh gauze over the inflictions and taped it in place. "Done.."

Ryou didn't move, but laid there, quietly crying.

"Ryou?" Seto placed a tentative hand on Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou turned onto his side, his back to Seto. He drew his knees up to his chest and drew a heavy sigh.

"What's it say?" Ryou asked, his voice cracking.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Ryou laughed pathetically. "It's like having a 'Kick Me' signed on my back. Only slightly different... I want to know what my permanent sign says..."

"Property of Bakura..."

_Property of Bakura?_ Ryou clenched his fists tightly. _That fucking bastard! I can't believe him... How could he do this? After he was so nice... Maybe he wanted me to be a replacement for Merik? I wonder if Merik went through the same thing...No wonder he left Bakura... But Bakura said Merik left him because of the way he treated me.. God, nothing makes sense.. Even Seto--I mean Kaiba is acting strange... What is going on!_

"Will you tell me what happened? Seto's voice disrupted Ryou's thoughts.

"I understand," Seto cleared his throat, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around Ryou to comfort him. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," Ryou sighed.

His answer surprised Seto.

"About what?"

"Everything... Why he... Did those things.. Why you're being nice to me... How I feel..."

"I'm being nice to you because..." Seto started then trailed off. Ryou turned to look at him. Seto wasn't looking back at him, but was instead studying the floor. His face was slightly flushed.

_Is he blushing?_ Ryou looked at him in awe.

"Well, I have my reasons," Seto said and turned back to him. His face now looked pallid, like he had been sick for a while.

_Maybe I imagined it...?_

"While you were asleep, I was doing some thinking," Seto spoke confidently, yet gently. "I've decided on a solution to the situation. I refuse to let you go back to that house and I know you have nowhere to go. Mokuba and Julian are quite attached to you and Julian's been begging me to let you stay here. I also know that you don't want to be a burden or whatever, so... I'm making you my personal assistant. You'll stay here and work for me."

"Your personal assistant?" Ryou muttered in disbelief.

"Yes..." Seto looked at Ryou seriously." This is a very demanding job. You have to be at my every beck and call 24/7."

"Me?" Ryou pointed to himself. Seto nodded. "I don't know the first thing about being a personal assistant..."

"It pays 7 figures a year."

Ryou's jaw dropped.

"Umm... Well, I am good at taking orders," Ryou smiled meekly.

"Good," Seto smirked. "I wasn't giving you a choice anyways... You'll start Monday."

"Monday? What day is today?"

"Friday."

Ryou sat up and stretched, causing him to wince in pain from his various afflictions.

"Bakura won't like this..." Ryou mumbled.

"If he doesn't then he can just go fuck himself.." Seto said bitterly.

Ryou laughed softly. Seto smiled briefly, then his face returned to his normal stolidness.

"Don't worry about him anymore. You're safe here. I won't let him hurt you again..." Seto said softly. "I promise..."

Before he realized what he was doing, Ryou flung his arms around Seto's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you... Thank you so much..." He repeated over and over.

Ryou's sudden outburst of affection caught Seto off guard.

"Umm... I, uh..." Seto patted Ryou on the head, his cheeks looking slightly flushed.

Ryou quickly released Seto and sat up.

"I'm so sorry!" Ryou buried his face in his hands. "That was highly improper of me. I'm just so grateful to you... How can I ever repay you? You probably saved my life..."

Seto reached out and pulled Ryou's hands away from his face. Seeing Seto looking back at him warmly gave Ryou butterflies in his stomach.

"You're welcome, Ryou," Seto said softly.

Ryou sat speechless, his hands still firmly held in Seto's. They both jumped when the silence was broken by Julian bursting into the room. They released each other's and stared at Julian, whom was carrying a large bouquet of flowers in a vase.

"Here, these are for you," Julian chimed merrily. He crossed the room and set the flowers on the nightstand. "They're from the garden."

"Wow, thank you. They're beautiful," Ryou smiled. "They're from your own garden?"

"Yes, you can probably see it from your window," Seto responded proudly.

"I'd like to see it one day," Ryou said, staring longingly out the window.

"Julian, why don't you take him down there?" Seto stood up and looked at Ryou. "This is, if you're feeling up to it."

"After being in bed for almost two weeks straight, of course I'm up for it!"

"Two weeks?" Julian asked softly.

"Julian, why don't you get him some clothes then take him to the courtyard?" Seto intervened.

"Yes, sir!" Julian headed for the door.

"He doesn't know what happened?" Ryou asked once Julian had left.

"Neither do I, but I didn't tell him how I found you. I think your back might have been covered up before he saw it..."

"Oh, thank you..."

Seto turned his back to Ryou and folded his arms.

"I don want to know..."

"Not now..."

"When you're ready, I'll listen," he turned back to Ryou.

"Thanks so much for your kindness, Kaiba," Ryou smiled.

"Just call me Seto," he responded.

Julian returned carrying a bundle of clothing.

"Well, have fun. And don't over do it," Seto said then passed Julian and left the room.

"Hmm," Julian mused as he watched Seto leave, then turned to Ryou "I think we're the same size, so I brought you some of my clothes."

"Thanks," Ryou said as Julian set the clothes on the bed.

Julian exited the room and closed the door. Ryou got out of bed with difficulty. His muscles were stiff from not having really been used in 3 days. He pulled on the clothes Julian brought him, his body aching only a little. He stepped out of the room to see Julian holding a pair of shoes.

"Here you go, try these," Julian said. "Everything fit okay?"

"Yes, thank you," said Ryou as he slipped on the shoes.

"Great! Let's go!" Julian liked arms with Ryou and led/dragged him down the hallway.

Stepping out into the sunlight, Ryou felt his fears and pain melt away. The sight that met his eyes struck him as something from a fairy tale. Before him late a stone courtyard, surrounded by a plethora of flowers, shrubs, and tress, with a large fountain in the center. Three large Blue Eyes White Dragons rose up majestically from the waters of the fountain.

_Heh, figures..._ The sight amused him.

"What do you think?" Juliana asked.

"It's beautiful," Ryou smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," Julian smiled warmly.

They walked the courtyard arm in arm, taking in the warmth of the sun.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but..." Julian spoke hesitantly. "What did you do to Master Seto?"

"What?" Ryou was positive he would ask him about what had happened to him over the past 3 days. "What do you mean? Did I make him angry?"

"No, on the contrary," he grinned smugly. "He was blushing. What did you say to him?"

"I don't know... He made me his personal assistant..."

"Oh, really? How wonderful! That means you'll live here now! And you'll be spending so much time with Master Seto... I'm sure you'll grow close... Perhaps I'll be planning a wedding soon!" Julian swooned dramatically.

"Please! It's not like that..." Ryou blushed.

Julian beamed at him. "Love is in the air. I can feel it. You'll both realize sooner or later."

"You're being absurd.. He doesn't think of me like that.. But, what about you? Do you have someone you love?" Ryou turned the subject onto Julian.

"Me?" Julian gestured to himself. "Oh course! I love everyone."

"I mean," Ryou laughed. "Are you in love?"

"Yes," Julian said softly as his mind drifted away.

Ryou watched him silently, not knowing what to say.

"Can you tell me about her?" Ryou asked, pulling Julian from his reverie.

"Her who?" Julian looked at Ryou curiously.

"The one you love?" Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, well..." Julian blushed slightly.

Ryou was awed by how attractive Julian appeared. He knew he was good looking, but his blushing face illuminated by the setting sun just intensified it. Ryou's thoughts made him blush as well.

"She is actually a he," Julian smiled.

"Oh."

"His name is Eli," Julian said distantly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph, then handed it to Ryou.

In the picture, Ryou saw Julian standing next to whom he assumed was Eli. Eli was raven haired with radiant green eyes similar to Julian's. They were standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, arms slung around each other's shoulders, and smiling brightly.

Ryou smiled. "You look very happy." He handed the picture back.

"We were," Julian mumbled and stared at the picture.

"What happened?" Ryou asked, unsure if he should breach the subject.

"Ready to hear a story full of romance and tragedy?" Julian smiled and led Ryou over to a stone bench in front of the fountain.

"Of course," Ryou said as they sat down.

"Finally... No on ever wants to listen to me... They say I talk too much or something... Only because no one here ever says a word, so I take it upon myself to provide both sides of the conversation..." Julian spoke rapidly. "Anyway... It all started several years ago in France. My family had been serving as housekeepers for the La Follete family for centuries. Since I was not quite old enough to be of much use around the house, my only duty was to entertain the young Master Eli. Through our youth we were inseparable. Since he had grown so fond of me, his parents assigned me to be his personal butler. Later, in our teenage years... We fell in love. Everything was perfect. We were happy and constantly together."

"Sounds wonderful," Ryou mumbled, eagerly listening.

"Oui, it was like a dream. And like all dreams, it came to an end. His family found out and were infuriated. They said a scandal like that would disgrace the family and forbade us to be together. Fortunately, Master Seto's stepfather was visiting at the time. He offered to hire me to serve his family, and since I was going to be fired anyway... I accepted.."

(Flashback.. Wooooo...)

Julian entered the room and closed the door behind him. The moonlight shining through the windows illuminated the figure of someone sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What did the say?" A voice asked in the darkness.

Julian sighed and leaned against the door. "They said we can't be together..."

"Well, screw them... I don't care," the voice scoffed.

"But they're right... We can't..." Julian bowed his head.

"What?" The voice whispered.

"Think about it, Eli... If we stay together your family will disown you... Kick you out of the house, write you out of the will... It would dishonor them... I won't disgrace them, or you..."

Eli slowly stood up, staring in disbelief. "Don't say that..."

"My love for you was selfish. I didn't think of the consequences. I'm sorry..." Julian spoke softly, his voice wavering.

Eli rushed over and grabbed Julian by the shoulders.

"Shut up! Don't say things like that!" Eli pleaded, his eyes glistening with tears in the moonlight. "We're going to be together forever!"

Julian turned his head away, he couldn't bear to look at him. Eli was making it very difficult, but it had to be done. Julian had to do what was best for Eli.

"It was a dream, Eli... Nothing more," Julian smiled sadly, thankful his bangs hid his misty eyes.

Eli flung his arms around Julian's neck and buried his face in his strong chest. "No! Julian..." His cries were muffled in Julian's shirt.

Julian's hands shook as he sought to embrace the one he loved.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Julian whispered.

Eli looked up at him, his eyes streaming with tears. "No... You can't! You're still mine!" He cried and kissed Julian repeatedly on the cheek.

Julian understood what he meant. He hadn't been fired just yet, so technically he was still Eli's butler.

"I'm sorry... It's for the best," he mumbled.

Eli suddenly froze, glaring up at Julian. He lowered his arms and slowly backed away. Julian turned his head towards Eli, his eyes were bloodshot.

"You're a liar," Eli whispered.

Julian said nothing, but stared at Eli in confusion.

"You don't love me. You never did," Eli crossed his arms and turned his back to Julian. "If you even cared just a little... You wouldn't do this..."

Julian was hurt to hear Eli say those things to him. But, he knew that if maybe Eli thought he didn't love him, then it would make their parting less painful.

"Just go, Julian," Eli said, his voice sounded hurt.

Julian slowly turned and placed his hand on the doorknob.

_Just walk away. This is how it should be. This is how it ends. This is it..._ Julian thought as he looked back over his shoulder.

Eli stood in a pool of moonlight, his shoulders shook from silent sobs. Eli froze when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"I love you..." Julian whispered repeatedly in Eli's ear.

Eli smiled and placed his hands over Julian's.

"I know... I never doubted it..." Eli turned and wrapped his arms around Julian's neck. "Is there any way I can convince you to stay?"

Julian shook his head in the negative.

"What about tonight? Will you just stay with me tonight?" Eli asked, sounding desperate.

"Of course," Julian whispered then leaned down, kissing Eli softly on the lips.

A tear slipped down Eli's cheek as he pulled Julian over to the bed, laying down and pulling Julian down on top of him.

(End flashback... No need to be graphic... Even though they're hot...)

"I left that morning, while he was still asleep..." Julian said quietly.

"That's awful," Ryou muttered. He didn't realize he was crying.

"That was the best and worst night of my life. Both for obvious reasons," Julian smiled sadly. "I haven't seen or heard from him since.

Julian reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Please don't cry on my account."

Ryou hurriedly wiped his face then handed it back to Julian.

"I'm sorry," Ryou sniffled. "It's just so sad."

"Did I not tell you it was tragic?" Julian smiled and stood up. "I think we should return."

Ryou realized, while they were talking, the sun had set and the garden was very dark. Ryou nodded and followed Julian through the darkness, into the house. Seto had been waiting for them.

"Master Seto! Ryou just loved the courtyard. It was exceptionally beautiful in the setting sun," Julian rambled, but Seto was ignoring him and looking at Ryou's tear stained face.

"Shut up. What happened? Did you make him cry?" Seto barked at Julian.

Julian looked at Ryou, who looked away.

"We were talking about love and loss.. The love part was fine, but the loss part really got us down," Julian smiled.

"Like you're ever down..." Seto rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you're wasting my time. I came down here to request something of the both of you."

"Yes, sir!" Julian exclaimed and threw his arm around Ryou's shoulder. "What is your desire?"

"Ryou?" Seto called softly.

Ryou looked up at Seto.

"I want you to follow Julian around over the weekend. So you can see the house, get a feel for how everything works."

"Yes, Seto," Ryou responded, sounding more normal.

"That is unless you'd rather not be with Mr. Hopeless Romantic," Seto glanced at Julian.

"No, it's fine," Ryou mumbled.

"Good... Julian, I want a word with you," Seto said then pulled him aside.

Ryou watched as Seto whispered angrily to Julian, whose smile never faltered.

"Don't make him cry, Julian. And don't ask him about anything that happened," Seto commanded.

"Yes, sir. I didn't think my story would upset him," Julian apologized.

"See you Monday," Seto said to Ryou then disappeared.

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble," said Ryou.

"Not at all. He must really like you," Julian smirked.

"What?" Ryou blushed.

"It's not like him to invite a stranger into his house so easily. When I first arrived he hated me, in fact he still doesn't like me, but... That's just how he is," Julian said thoughtfully. "Well, Master Mokuba's been expecting you. Come this way."

Ryou followed Julian to Mokuba's room. When he opened the door, Mokuba rushed out and flung his arms around Ryou's waist.

"I'm glad you're okay. What happened? Did you get sick again?" Mokuba spoke rapidly.

"Umm... Yes, but I'm fine now," Ryou lied.

"Ryou's your brother's new PA," Julian chimed in.

"Sweet! That means you'll live here now. If you're big brother's assistant that means I'll never see you, but still cool."

Ryou smiled and nodded, starting to feel uneasy about the job he had been given.

"Have fun. Don't stay up too late," Julian said firmly. "Tomorrow you're working with me."

Julian left, allowing Ryou and Mokuba to hang out for a few hours. Later, Ryou returned to his room and slept.

--------------------

Winter: Finally.. God... I hope you enjoyed it... I'm done with the next chapter already.. It's reaaaally short, so you people are gonna hate me... But that means I'll update sooner. I need to get a start on chapter 7... I don't even know what's going to happen in it... God... Well, anyways.. I hoped you liked Eli, 'cause we'll be hearing a bit more of him WAY later in the story.. I love French guys... So cute...

Julian: Merci! (Waves to audience) See you in the next chapter... I think...

Winter: Review, or I'll kill one of my characters... :)


	6. Let's Make A Deal

AN: Hello, everyone.. Sorry about the wait.. And I hate to disappoint you more, but… this chapter is really short. I haven't started the next one yet, but… I do have several good ideas and I can promise there will be some romance… Wink

Disclaimer: I own Julian and that's it.

------------------------------------------------

Ryou awoke Monday morning to see Seto Kaiba glowering above him. Ryou looked up at him in confusion. Seto said nothing and continued to stare down at Ryou.

"Seto?" Ryou whispered.

"Morning," he said stoically. "Roll over."

Still half-asleep, Ryou turned onto his stomach. He was jolted to full consciousness when Seto pushed up his shirt and peeled the tape off his back. Seto picked up a bottle from the nightstand.

"It's healing well," Seto said softly as he dabbed the stinging liquid onto Ryou's back. "Does it bother you throughout the day?"

"No," Ryou responded.

Seto frowned at the words that seemed to glare up at him, mocking him. He didn't know why it infuriated him so much. And what exactly was it that upset him? Was it the fact that someone could do something so terrible to another person? Or was it that the victim was Ryou? Still, Seto didn't know exactly what happened over those 3 does, though finding Ryou naked and handcuffed to the bed gave him somewhat of an idea. He just wanted to know what happened, so he could make things right. All he could do now was keep Ryou as close to him as possible.

"Done," Seto said once he had replace the bandages.

"Thank you," Ryou whispered.

"You're welcome," Seto said softly. "How are you feeling?"

Ryou rolled over on to his back and looked up at Seto. "I'm fine."

"All right then. I ordered some clothes for you. They're in the dresser. Get dressed and come out…" Seto stood and left the room.

Ryou threw back the blankets and slowly got dressed. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It read 5 in the morning. Ryou rubbed his eyes and left the room. Seto was waiting for him. Seto gestured for Ryou to follow, then took off down the hall. He led Ryou into a huge room that served as his office. Seto strode over to the large oak desk and opened a drawer. He took something out of it and strode back to Ryou.

"This is for you," Seto said, handing him a cell phone. "I'll need to be able to get in touch with you at all times. My personal cell phone number is programmed in there too. If you call, I'll always answer."

"Oh, thank you," Ryou responded, note quite knowing what else to say.

Seto took a seat behind the desk and turne don his computer.

"Go get yourself some breakfast and bring me some coffee when you're done."

"Yes, sir," Ryou responded and quickly left the room. Halfway down the hallway his cell phone rang.

Ryou flipped it open and placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Call me Seto," the caller responded then hung up.

Ryou smiled to himself then pocketed the phone and made his way down to the kitchen. Julian practically leaped on him when he entered the brightly lit kitchen.

"Good morning, Ryou! Sleep well?" Julian beamed.

"Yes, thank you," Ryou responded.

"Can I make you something? Eggs, bacon, pancakes?" Julian asked eagerly.

"No… I'd just like some toast please."

Julian seemed slightly disappointed, but complied. Ryou sat at the table with Julian and quietly ate his toast.

"Something wrong?" Ryou asked after several minutes of silence.

"No," Julian smiled. "I was just thinking."

"Oh," Ryou responded. "Julian… What happened to Kai--Seto's previous assistant?"

Julian looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm not exactly sure, but Master Seto said something about being 'too involved', whatever that means."

Ryou said nothing and finished his toast.

"Well, I'll see you later," Ryou said after he poured Seto's coffee.

"That's what you think." Julian smiled.

Ryou returned to the office and handed Seto his coffee.

"Thank you," Seto sipped his coffee and placed his hand on a thick stack of papers. "These need to be filed into those." Seto gestured to multiple metal filing cabinets lining the wall.

"Yes, Seto," Ryou responded and went to work.

He worked quickly and quietly. He was expecting it to be silent, but surprisingly Seto spoke to him often. Seto asked Ryou about himself, what he liked to do in his spare time, movies he liked, book he'd read. Ryou was mystified with Seto's apparent interest in him. Around noon, Julian came up with lunch. Seto pulled another chair up to his desk and invited Ryou to join him. They ate quietly. Seto ate very little as he gazed intently at his computer screen.

"Seto…"

"Mm?"

"You don't eat much do you?" Ryou asked.

Seto looked at him. "How else am I supposed to maintain this gorgeous body?" His face was stern.

Ryou laughed then covered his mouth with his hand. "Sorry."

"Relax," Seto smiled slightly. "It was a joke. You're supposed to laugh."

Ryou blushed as Seto smiled at him.

_He's surprisingly nice… And cute…_ Ryou shook his head, pushing the thought from his mind.

After lunch, Ryou went back to filing and doing various odd jobs Seto requested. Promptly at 6, both headed downstairs for dinner, where Mokuba joined them. They all talked and laughed together, including Seto, which elicited a curious look from Mokuba. He hadn't seen his bother in such a good mood for a long time. After dinner, Ryou was dismissed from Seto's hold and used his free time assisting Julian until it was time for bed.

The week progressed much in the same way except each day Seto and Ryou talked more and more. They conversed so much, Ryou thought they hardly got any work done at all.

"Am I distracting you too much, Seto?"

Seto glanced at him over the computer screen. "Not at all. Since you've been helping me, I'm actually weeks ahead of schedule."

Ryou looked at him skeptically. "Really?"

Seto nodded. "Besides… You're a welcome distraction." Seto smiled and went back to work.

Ryou blushed and was comforted knowing he was not a burden to Seto. Still, he couldn't quite bring himself to believe that he helped put Seto so far ahead of schedule.

"Why don't you take a vacation then?" Ryou suggested.

Seto looked at him as if he had just suggested he set himself on fire.

"I mean you're always so stressed out…" Ryou fidgeted under Seto's gaze.

Seto leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"You've know me for all of a week.. How do you know I'm stressed out?" Seto eyed him sternly.

"Well, I'm with you practically 24/7 most of the time." Ryou stepped toward Seto. "You hardly eat anything and, from what I can tell, you never sleep. You look tired all the time. It's not healthy, Seto. You're going to work yourself to death."

Seto sat quietly for a moment, apparently thinking over what had been said.

"All right," he smiled, "let's make a deal."

Ryou's heart melted. "Sure."

"This weekend I have a big business trip/conference thing. Usually it takes place in a hotel, which serves as our prison. This time, I'll arrange for it to take place somewhere else. Where everyone can relax…" Seto looked at Ryou thoughtfully. "Maybe… A cruise ship?"

"That's a great idea. You'll love it," Ryou said eagerly.

"But I'll only do that if you do me one simple favor…"

"Sure, anything."

"You have to come with me," Seto turned back to the computer screen.

"Really?"

"Yes, but since it's kind of a vacation you won't be accompanying me as my assistant." Seto began sending out notices to those attending the meeting and booked a private cruise ship.

"Then what will I accompany you as?" Ryou asked, unsure of what Seto had meant.

"Quit asking so many questions and go get packed," Seto grinned. "We leave tomorrow."

---------------------------------------

AN: Yea, yea… I know.. That was as short as a snowman's life in Hell. But, point is… I got it done… I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter. I really wanted to get them on a ship, for some reason… Because I was watching the Travel Channel before I even wrote this story and I decided I wanted to go on a cruise ship…. With lots of single hot men…Not stuffy old businessmen… But whatever… See ya in the next chapter.. Review, please.


	7. Flying Is Relaxing?

AN: I decided to split up Chapter 7 because it was getting way too long... I've got a lot going on with this story, so I decided I needed to update and keep some interest with it.. If anyone's been on a cruise you need to tell me what you did there... Because... I don't know what happens on cruises... Except you get drunk and fall off the ship and get eaten by sharks. But I could be wrong... So.. If some of you could do that, or just give me some ideas, that would be wonderful...

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO people... Julian is mine... My precious...

AN: Btw, this chapter is short.. Sorry...

-------------------

Ryou and Julian made their way out to the limo. They sat down the suitcases they were carrying and Julian opened the trunk.

"Now, are you sure you packed everything?" Julian asked.

"You would know... You practically packed for me..." Ryou responded.

Julian hoisted the suitcases into the trunk. "Don't take that tone with me. I can't help it if I care..."

Ryou smirked. "Yes, Mother."

Julian glared and swatted playfully at Ryou. Ryou laughed as Julian wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Julian squeezed him tightly. "I feel like I'm going to die of loneliness.."

Ryou patted him on the back. "You'll have Mokuba here."

"He's going to a camp for a few weeks..." Julian was still clinging to Ryou.

Seto strode out of the front door, speaking angrily on his cell phone. He looked at Julian and Ryou, shook his head, and got in the car. Julian released Ryou and smiled that gorgeous smile of his. "You be sure to make Master Seto relax. I want you both to have a good time."

Ryou glanced at Seto who was now yelling profanities and making threatening gestures at his phone.

"...I'll try..." Ryou swallowed hard.

Julian laughed and kissed Ryou on the cheek. "Go on now. I'll see you in a few days."

"Are you two done making out yet?" Seto called from the car.

Ryou smiled and hugged Julian good-bye, then got into the car. Julian slammed the trunk closed and the limo took off.

"What is it with you two? You act like love sick teenagers... On each other all the time..." Seto growled.

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Jealous much?"

Seto glared and rubbed his temples. "Oh, please... Since you've been here you've gotten awfully sarcastic."

Ryou smiled. "It's because I'm comfortable with you."

Seto looked at him, surprised by his response. "Really?"

"Yes... I feel like I can be myself..." Ryou gazed into Seto's sharp blue eyes.

"...I'm glad..." Seto averted his gaze.

Ryou smiled and looked out the window. Upon first meeting Seto, Ryou had always been mesmerized by Seto's eyes. Those piercing blue eyes had gradually turned from icy cold and menacing to sky blue and welcoming.

"So, are we driving to the ship or what? I mean... There aren't many large bodies of water near here..." "Ryou inquired.

"No. We're going to fly there."

"Fly?" Ryou tensed up. "Like... As in a plane?"

"No, as in a bicycle. Of course a plane..." Seto eyed him. "Is that a problem?"

Ryou smiled nervously. "Not at all... I've just never flown before..."

"You'll be fine. Flying can be pretty relaxing..." Seto yawned and stretched in his seat.

"Like hell it can..." Ryou mumbled. From what he had heard and seen on tv, flying was anything but relaxing. "I'm really excited to be going though. I've never been on a cruise.."

"You haven't done much in your life have you?"

Ryou gazed thoughtfully out the window. "I haven't had much of a chance..."

Seto assumed Ryou could only be talking about his restrictive yami.

"Right.. Sorry... So, what do you do at home?" Seto asked.

"I read mostly... Watch tv when I can... Get drunk whenever possible..."

Seto smiled. "You like to drink? What's your poison?"

"Anything except bourbon..."

"Why not bourbon?"

"I had a bad experience with it..." Ryou blushed. "Let's just say I was drunk off my ass for days."

Seto didn't quite understand, but inquired no further.

"Mokuba doesn't like for me to drink... But fortunately he won't be with us." Seto smiled slyly. "We're going to have some fun on this trip."

Ryou smiled.

Within an hour the limo pulled into a private hangar. They took their bags and boarded the small jet that awaited them.

"Take a seat next to a window. I have to speak with the pilot." Seto said after storing their baggage.

Ryou felt his legs shaking as he made his way over to a seat. He breathed deeply and looked out the window. He saw the wing of the plane and various crew members tooling about. He jumped when Seto plopped down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Seto smiled.

"Honestly... I think I'm going to have a seizure or something..."

"You're perfectly safe, Ryou. I've flown thousands of times and I have yet to be in a plane crash." Seto stated buckled his seat belt.

"There's a first time for everything..." Ryou mumbled as he fumbled with the buckles. His hands were trembling.

Seto reached across and fastened Ryou's seat belt for him. The plane lurched forward and began making its way to the runway. Ryou felt his pace quicken as the engines roared and the small plane began to pick up speed.

"Need to hold my hand?" Seto smirked as he watched Ryou.

"Oh, my god..." Ryou whispered repeatedly as the plane quickly ascended into the clouds. He gripped the arm rest until his knuckles were white. What he hadn't noticed was that the arm rest was, in actuality, Seto's hand.

The plane soon leveled out and Ryou slowly relaxed his grip.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Seto smirked and squeezed Ryou's hand.

Ryou quickly released Seto's hand and turned a deep crimson. "Sorry..."

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Seto asked.

"Lord no..."

"How about a movie?" Seto gestured to the video screen embedded in the seats in front of them.

"Sure..."

Seto touched the screen and began perusing movie titles.

"Want to watch Cast Away?" Seto asked.

Ryou glared and Seto smiled.

"Perhaps not... How about Titanic?" Seto asked innocently.

"How about I hit you?" Ryou asked mockingly.

Seto laughed. "You're cute... And so fun to mess with..."

Ryou tensed up at the familiar words. _I'm fun to mess with, huh? You can all go to hell... Wait... I'm cute?_

"There! We're watching that movie!" Ryou swatted Seto's hand away and selected the movie.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Moulin Rouge?"

"Yes, I love that movie..." Ryou glared. "Problem?"

"No... But you're being awfully snippy considering I'm your boss and all.."

Ryou turned his attention to the movie. "I think of you more as a friend..."

If Ryou had been looking at Seto, he would have seen that his statement made quite an impact.

They watched the movie silently until Ryou spoke.

"This is the greatest movie ever... I could watch it thousands of times and never get tired of it..." Ryou said reverently.

Seto said nothing and looked at his watch. Suddenly a loud bang drew Ryou's attention to the window. He watched in horror as bits and pieces of the wing began to fly off.

"Umm, Seto," Ryou began but he was cut off when the plane began shaking violently.

He gasped then screamed in terror as the wing appeared to be ripped away. Distantly, he heard Seto laughing softly beside him.

-------------------

AN: Oh, dear.. Look at that... Crappy foreign job... Anyways... Please review!


	8. And The Tears Will Fall Like Rain

AN: So… this is Chapter 8... I've actually written up to 10.. So I need to get on typing it up.. And I'm going to be rewriting the rape scene in Chapter 4 to make it more graphic… My friend told me I should, so… Why not? Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh.. I own the other people though..

-----------------------------

_He still hasn't come back yet…_

Bakura growled as he paced around the living room. _I wonder how he got out… Maybe someone broke in and kidnapped him… Or maybe it was that god damned Seto Kaiba… It's not like Ryou has anywhere else to go… Oh, well. Since he's not going to come I'll just have to go and retrieve him… _

Bakura scanned the room, a twisted grin appeared on his face when his eyes rested on his favorite object. He picked up the large switch blade and slipped it into his back pocket. He casually strolled out of the house, eyes glinting with evil intent.

-------------------------------------

Ryou barely realized what he was hearing and slowly turned his head to Seto. "What the hell are you laughing at?" He screamed.

Seto was doubled over in his seat, crippled with laughter. He looked up at Ryou and pointed to the window. "Look!"

Ryou forced himself to look, curiosity overcoming his terror. The window was now black with two words written across it in white.

"Just… Kidding?" Ryou whispered the words he saw.

"Yup," Seto replied.

The plane was now flying smoothly. Ryou said nothing, but stared at the window, gripping the armrests tightly.

"That's just a little joke I like to play on people…" Seto stated. "Are you okay?"

Ryou pried his fingers away from the arm rests and doubled over in his seat.

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

Seto rubbed Ryou's back, chuckling softly.

"Don't touch me…"

"Sorry, that was uncalled for.. I shouldn't have done that," Seto apologized.

Ryou slowly sat up in his seat and took several deep breaths.

"You do realize," Ryou spoke slowly, "that I will have to kill you now."

"Yes, I deserve it…" Seto responded softly.

"Even though that was fucking hilarious," Ryou smiled softly, body still trembling from the shock.

Seto looked at him, mouth agape.

"That was sweet! How'd you do that?" Ryou laughed and poked then window with a shaky hand.

"Uhh…" Seto was flabbergasted. "It's a window and television screen."

"Hmm… Wow… Good one…" Ryou smiled and turned his attention back to the movie.

Seto looked at him incredulously. He couldn't believe the sudden change of reaction in Ryou.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Seto asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah. You're going to pay, you fucking bastard. Trust me… I'm just too traumatized to do anything right now," Ryou smiled weakly.

Seto laughed slightly and patted Ryou's hand.

"I'm sorry… I'll never do anything like that again…" Seto said seriously.

Ryou looked into Seto's eyes and saw they were full of guilt and sincerity. Ryou sighed softly.

"All right. I believe you, but you're still going to die…"

Seto smiled and said nothing as they both continued to watch the movie.

_That bastard… That was mean. Funny, but mean. How shall I get my revenge?_

Ryou thought and looked at Seto.

Seto was reclined in his seat, eyes closed, breathing softly. Ryou watched him for a long time, awed by how peaceful he seemed. Hesitantly, Ryou reached out and brushed the bangs away from Seto's eyes.

_It's amazing how many personalities this guy has…_

Ryou thought as he took his hand away and leaned back in his seat. _Makes me wonder how he acts at work…_ Ryou closed his eyes and the gently humming of the engines lulled him to sleep.

Ryou opened his eyes when he felt someone gently shaking him. He saw only darkness around him. Silent darkness.

Something was wrong.

He was no longer on the plane, but was now floating in shadow. He heard a noise behind him and turned. Bakura stood before him, staring back at him with a look of pure hated. Ryou, unable to move, could do nothing but stare in horror at his yami. What seemed like an eternity passed as no one moved or even breathed. Suddenly, Bakura lunged at Ryou and clamped his hands tightly around the smaller boy's throat.

Ryou snapped wide awake and sat forward in his seat, breathing heavily. He put his hand to his throat, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Ryou? What happened? What's wrong?" A voice demanded from beside him.

Ryou jumped in his seat and turned to Seto, not really sure if he was still dreaming or not.

"Nothing," Ryou gasped and wiped his eyes. "Nothing, just a bad dream."

"You're soaked with sweat. What did you dream about?"

Ryou breathed deeply, attempting to slow his quickly beating heart. "I dreamt the plane was going down," he lied and grinned weakly at Seto.

"Oh.. Well, it is. We're landing now.."

Ryou slowly turned his head to the window. He saw the had indeed lost altitude and were descending onto the runway. Seto leaned close to Ryou to peer out the window. Ryou felt his cheeks grow hot.

"There's the ship we're going on," Seto pointed.

"Am I watching another video? Is it going to blow up or something?" Ryou asked bitterly.

"Of course not. Don't be silly," Seto whispered in Ryou's ear then leaned back in his seat.

Ryou kept his attention on the window as goose bumps formed on his arms from the feeling of Seto's breath on his ear. He hoped Seto wouldn't notice.

Seto smiled to himself… He had.

Once the plane had landed, Seto took their bags and led them from the small jet. The ground beneath

Ryou's shaky legs felt like heaven to him. Seto put the bags in the trunk of a taxiing car and opened the door for Ryou. Ryou got in and Seto sat beside him.

"How was your first plane ride?" Seto asked once the car had started moving.

"A nightmare," Ryou responded, gazing out the window.

Seto frowned. "I'm really sorry about that. I feel terrible… I mean.. It gave you a nightmare…"

Ryou smiled at him. "No, it had nothing to do with that. Trust me… And you won't feel bad once I get my

revenge…"

"Yeah, okay…" Seto snorted.

The car pulled onto the boardwalk as Ryou looked up at the massive vessel in awe. They got out, retrieved their bags, and crossed the gangplank.

The lobby was ornately decorated befitting even that of a 5-star hotel.

"Wow… This is amazing!" Ryou exclaimed, slowly doing a 360 to fully admire the interior.

"Glad you approve," Seto whispered.

A steward approached them, took their bags, and led them to their room.

"Room 927, the Presidential Suite," the steward announced and opened the door for them. He placed the bags inside the door and bowed out. "Enjoy your stay."

Ryou's jaw dropped when he saw the suite. It was decorated in the same style as the rest of the ship: as expensively as possible. The suite was easily larger than Ryou's house.

"There's two bedrooms over here," Seto stated as he carried the bags into their respective rooms.

Not only were there two bedrooms, but two separate bathrooms, a living room, dining area, and a large balcony.

"So, what do you think?" Seto smiled as he looked at Ryou.

Ryou turned full circle, taking in every detail of the suite. Finally he turned to Seto and smiled. "It's incredible. I've never been anywhere this luxurious."

Seto frowned and folded his arms. "Well, that's a lie. You've been in my house, haven't you?"

Ryou simply rolled his eyes as he headed for his room to unpack. Seto stood quietly in the doorway and watched as Ryou moved about. Ryou felt Seto's eyes on his and smiled to himself. He turned to face Seto, smiling brightly, and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir? I could dance or perhaps put on a show or some sort. Would that please you?" Ryou asked in an obviously feigned high voice.

"Smart ass," Seto scoffed and laughed. "Go take a shower then we'll go look around."

Ryou raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So… You do want a show, huh?"

Seto glared at him. "That's sexual harassment…"

Ryou smiled. "It's okay… I know you want to see my supple naked body…" He began to slowly pull up his shirt.

"You're a freak!" Seto shook his head in disbelief. "I'm walking away," he said, which he then did.

Ryou laughed and walked to the door.

"Just messing with you," he called after Seto, who responded by flinging a shirt at Ryou.

Ryou caught the shirt and looked at it.

"This is mine now," he stated then, after flashing a smile at the leering Seto, he shut the door.

He leaned against the door and examined his prize. It was a black undershirt that Ryou had never seen Seto wear.

_Not that I've ever seen him in his underwear…_

Ryou smiled as another thought popped into his mind. _Hmm… Seto Kaiba. Boxers or briefs? I bet boxers… With white dragons on them or something…_ Ryou laughed softly as he stared at the shirt. Almost unconsciously, Ryou raised the shirt to his nose and inhaled deeply. Ryou let out a shaky sigh then threw the shirt across the room.

"Stop… Just stop it… It wouldn't work…" Ryou gritted his teeth.

He snatched some clothes off his bed and headed for the bathroom.

Once inside, he stropped down and turned to look at his back in the mirror. The wounds were healing, but still tender and pink. Ryou went to the shower, turned it on, adjusted the water, and climbed in. He could feel the water wash away all of the day's stress, particularly that of his first plane ride. He washed slowly, deliberately taking his time so he could enjoy his time alone to think.

_I wonder why I had that dream about Bakura… I mean, I know I'm afraid of him, but it just seemed kinda random…_

Ryou sighed. He didn't want to be thinking about Bakura.. Especially when he was supposed to be enjoying his vacation with Seto… _Seto…_ Ryou smiled to himself. He found he loved spending time with the tall brunette. He was a far cry from what Ryou had originally expected. He was surprisingly funny, kind, and gentle… Just thinking about him made Ryou's heart flutter. Ryou's eyes widened and he shook his head. _What's wrong with me? I can't actually have feelings for him… Can I? I mean… He's my boss. Well, he's my friend too, but… It would be too weird… Right? Things could get awkward living under the same roof. Then what if he decides he doesn't want to get involved with me and he fires me? Then I'll have to go back to Bakura!… No… We're friends. And it's going to stay that way… Just friends… Not like he could ever have feelings for me like that anyways… Right? _

A knock at the door startled Ryou from his thoughts.

"What are you, a girl? You've been in there for an hour!" Seto barked from the bedroom.

Ryou shut off the water and climbed out. He dried off and dressed slowly. For reasons he couldn't comprehend, he began to feel unbearably sad and disappointed. He just didn't understand. When the tears came, he was even more confused.

"Damnit, I'm coming in," Seto announced and flung open the door.

Ryou looked up at Seto in shock, tears streaming down his face.

"Ryou?" Seto stopped in the doorway and stared at the boy in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Ryou choked and made to leave, but Seto blocked the door. "What?"

"Tell me what's wrong!" Seto demanded.

"I said nothing!" Ryou shouted hoarsely and pushed through the doorway only to be stopped by Seto's strong arms wrapping around his waist. Ryou whipped around to face him. "What are you--"

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what's going on! People don't cry for nothing!" Seto's voice was harsh, but his eyes were soft and full of concern.

Ryou gazed into Seto's eyes and felt himself surrender.

"I d-... I don't--" Ryou sputtered through tears.

Seto pulled Ryou close to him and held him firmly.

"Just calm down... It's okay... Just take your time..." Seto whispered soothingly.

Ryou's tears slowed partly due to the awkwardness of the situation, but mostly because being so close to Seto really comforted him.

_This feel so..._ Ryou looked up at Seto who then tenderly wiped away the smaller teen's tears with his thumb.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked, gazing down at Ryou.

"Yes," Ryou said weakly and cleared his throat. "I am now."

"What happened?" Seto asked cautiously, still holding onto Ryou.

"Honestly, I don't know..." Ryou muttered.

Seto looked at him skeptically.

"Really! I was fine and then.. I just started crying..." Ryou looked away from Seto's piercing blue eyes.

"Was it something I said, or did? Were you worried about Bakura?" Seto studied Ryou carefully.

Ryou shook his head then pulled Seto's arms away from his waist.

"No, nothing like that. Let's go now. I'm fine." Ryou smiled and headed for the door.

"But, Ryou..." Seto followed after him slowly.

"Just forget it ever happened. All right?" Ryou said tersely.

Seto didn't answer and continued to eye Ryou uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked slowly.

"Yes, now shut up about it of I'll hit you," Ryou smiled slightly as they exited the cabin. "Everything's fine."

Seto didn't believe him.

----------------------------------

AN: I broke this chapter into two parts because it was taking me forever to type... So.. In order to update quicker, this chapter is about... Half of what it should be... I'll get the next part up soon... I hope.. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	9. I've Never

AN: All right.. Here you go.. Part two of chapter 8, AKA Ch. 9... Enjoy..

Disclaimer: I don't own any YGO peeps.. I own everything else..

-----------------------------------------------

They made their way around the ship slowly, or at least it seemed that way because it was so huge. During their tour they found three large swimming pools, a movie theatre, a stage for live shows, a ballroom for fancier gatherings, several types of shops which to Ryou seemed like a mall, many different restaurants, and most noted; several bars.

"This place is incredible!" Ryou said in awe as he stood on a deck overlooking the bow of the ship.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba's really outdone himself this time," a voice said behind them.

Ryou turned to see an older man, much shorter than Seto, wearing an obnoxiously colored Hawaiian shirt. Behind him stood a young man, taller and more fit then the former, yet still slightly similar to the man. Ryou

noticed the younger man never took his eyes off him, making him slightly nervous.

"Ah, Mr. Fargo. Good to see you," Seto smiled and firmly shook the man's hand, which seemed to take him

by surprise.

"Umm... Yes, you too." Fargo smiled uneasily then looked at Ryou. "You must Ryou!"

Fargo grinned at Ryou's obvious amazement that the man knew who he was.

"Mr. Kaiba's informed me that this whole trip was your idea!" Ryou nodded cautiously.

"Well, thank you very much! This is fantastic! Just what everyone needed!" Fargo winked at Ryou.

"Oh... Well, it was nothing," Ryou smiled.

"This here's my son William," Fargo gestured to the young man standing behind him. "17 years old and aspiring to be a major business tycoon, isn't that right, Will?"

William took his eyes from Ryou and nodded. He stepped forward and boldly took Seto's hand, firmly shaking it. "Mr. Kaiba, this is an honor." He smiled brightly. "You're a role model to me."

"Thank you," Seto responded.

William turned to Ryou and took his hand gently. "Nice to meet you..." He smiled warmly.

"You too," Ryou said softly as William gazed at him intently, still holding his hand.

"Well, don't let us keep y'all! I'll see ya at the meetings, Mr. Kaiba." Fargo said as he walked away, pulling his son away from Ryou.

"Looks like you've got a new admirer," Seto stated as he coldly eyed the younger of the two retreating forms.

"He was way weird. He kept staring at me. It was kinda creepy.." Ryou shuddered as Seto chuckled. "And what meetings was he talking about?"

"Well, we have to work at some point," Seto smiled as Ryou looked at him darkly. "It's only for a few hours in the morning tomorrow and the day after. Then the rest of the time is ours."

"All right... But no working after hours or I'll throw your laptop overboard," Ryou stated.

"You wouldn't," Seto grinned, calling Ryou's bluff.

"After what you did to me on that plane I could throw _you_ off," Ryou glared.

"All right, you win," Seto laughed lightly and puts his hands up in surrender. "No extra hours... Well, it's pretty late. Let's go get some dinner."

Ryou's stomach rumbled at the mention of food. They went to one of the ship's many restaurants and enjoyed a quiet dinner. Afterwards they headed back to their cabin.

"Oh, Seto! Look!" As soon as the had entered, Ryou ran onto the balcony. "What a beautiful sunset!"

Seto leaned against the doorway and watched quietly as Ryou admired the breath-taking colors of the setting sun.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous..." Seto smiled slightly, not even seeing the sunset.

"I never dreamed I'd ever do anything like this," Ryou said softly then turned to Seto. "You really set me free."

Seto frowned. "Why didn't you just leave?"

Ryou bowed his head. "I told you, I had nowhere to go."

"Did he..." Seto hesitated. "Hurt you like that all the time?"

"Sometimes..." Ryou sighed. "It depended on his mood."

"What did he do to you?" Seto pressed on.

"Listen," Ryou smiled sadly, "If we're going to talk about this then I need a drink first... Or two... Or several."

Seto looked at him anxiously. He really wanted to know, but he didn't want it to upset Ryou. "Are you sure?"

Ryou nodded and followed Seto into the living area. Ryou sat down and Seto handed him a cold beer from the mini-fridge. Seto sat down across from Ryou, taking a sip from his own beer.

"So, what did he do to you?" Seto asked again.

Ryou took a long swig from the bottle and sighed.

"Bruises, black eyes, bloody noses, and broken bones are the worst things he's ever done to me…"

"It looked like you suffered a lot more than that when I found you. What happened after I took you home?"

Ryou looked at him sadly, but didn't say anything. They sat in silence until Ryou finished his drink and Seto brought him another.

"Well," Ryou smiled distantly," he took care of me. I got better after about a week or so. Then one day… He made me play a game…"

Seto leaned forward in his chair and watched Ryou silently.

Memories rapidly flooded Ryou's mind. He took a few more sips of his beer and the memories slowed and grew dimmer, as did the pain that accompanied them. He thought that if he drank enough it would all disappear, the memories, the pain, the emptiness… The emptiness? What was that exactly? He had never felt anything like it before.. He wanted-- no, needed something to fill the void in his heart and soul. He only came to realize it _that_ day and it had hit him hard. When he got out of the shower that afternoon it came down on him like a ton of bricks. He still didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling the answer was right in front of him, staring him in the face.. What was it? Could it be l--…

"Ryou?" Seto called him from his thoughts. Ryou looked at him. "What kind of game?"

"Oh… Well, he handcuffed us together and said the first one to unlock himself has to do whatever the other says for a week. I didn't have the choice to play or not. Once he handcuffed me he started coming on to me and trying to take off my clothes…"

Seto's face turned dark and his grip on the bottle tightened.

"So, I unlocked myself and ran to my room…" Ryou spoke slowly, his voice sounded distant. "He came in… Handcuffed me to the bed… And…"

"He raped you," Seto finished Ryou's sentence.

"Yes," Ryou looked away from Seto, eyes stinging as he held back tears. "And he cut my back…"

"Ryou…"

"Then… The next two days, he raped me twice more…"

The bottle in Seto's hand shattered.

"Seto!" Ryou dashed over, crouched next to Seto's chair and gently took his hand. "Seto, you're bleeding."

Seto stood abruptly and wrenched his hand away from Ryou. He clenched his fists tightly, blood streaming from one hand, and turned on Ryou.

"Ryou, I can't believe you didn't tell me about this earlier!" Seto yelled.

Ryou looked up at Seto wide-eyed. "What difference would it have made if I told you before now?"

"Because then I could have killed him!" Seto growled and glared down at Ryou.

"Seto…" Ryou stood slowly, looking into Seto's eyes.

Seto sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…"

Ryou threw his arms around Seto's waist, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Thank you, Seto," mumbled Ryou, tears sliding freely down his cheeks.

"For what?" Seto froze, bewildered.

"For caring about me…" Ryou smiled against Seto's chest. His heart ached…

"Ryou," Seto whispered and timidly rubbed Ryou's back with his uncut hand.

"I mean… My whole life I've felt like… No one ever saw… Like my life went completely unnoticed because I was invisible… But you don't make me feel that way… Because you can see me…" Ryou looked up into Seto's bright blue eyes, blushed, and let go of him. "I'm sorry.. I got a little carried away there…"

Ryou laughed lightly and wiped his eyes as Seto stared quietly down at him. Seto was deep in thought when Ryou took his wrist and pulled him toward the bathroom.

"Let's clean up your hand," Ryou smiled.

Seto nodded and followed him silently. Ryou held Seto's hand under the bathroom faucet and tenderly dabbed at the wound with a towel. Ryou cleaned and dressed his hand with the alcohol and gauze normally reserved for his back. Seto's eyes never left Ryou's face the entire time.

"There you go," Ryou smiled when he was finished. "Now don't try to crush anymore bottles in your hand…"

"Ryou…" Seto's face was solemn as Ryou cleaned up.

"Hmm?"

"You're like the sun…" Seto said seriously.

Ryou blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Err… I'm not great with words, but… I mean you're as invisible as the sun, because you're not. You light up the world so people can see. And when you're not here it gets dark and cold.." Seto blushed slightly as Ryou listened intently. "Point being… You're not invisible, Ryou… Far from it…"

Ryou smiled at him and laughed. "You're right, Seto. You are bad with words."

Seto glared and sulked back to the living room, grabbing another beer along the way. Ryou followed after him, chuckling softly. He took another drink and sat down across from Seto.

"I understand what you meant, Seto…" Ryou grinned.

"Whatever. Forget I said it," Seto said bitterly.

"No, it meant a lot. Thank you."

Seto looked at him skeptically.

"Really, I appreciate it…" Ryou smiled.

"Well, it cheered you up. That's all that matters."

"Yea, it did. That was great, but…" Ryou studied the bottle in his hands. "Did you really mean it?"

"I wouldn't bother to say it if I didn't."

"Heh… All right," Ryou smiled and drank his beer. He could feel himself beginning to relax and let go. "You want to play a game?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "What game?"

"'I've Never'," Ryou smiled mischievously.

"How do you play?" Seto asked cautiously.

"It's a drinking game. Someone starts by saying something they've never done and everyone who _has_ done it has to take a drink. The first one to empty their bottle loses."

"I'm game."

"Okay, I'll start." Ryou eyed Seto as he thought. "I've never… Had a brother."

"Oh, you're going to play that way, huh?" Seto smiled and took a drink.

"Yeah, I'm going straight for the kill." Ryou smiled.

"Fine… I've never been kissed by Julian."

Ryou laughed and took a drink. "I've never been on a plane more than once."

"This is war…" Seto said, taking another drink. "I've never been compared to the sun."

Ryou giggled, taking a drink. "I've never been over six feet tall."

Seto laughed and drank. "Whatever. I've never seen any real family member besides my brother."

Ryou took a drink and looked at Seto silently. His heart ached, reminding him of the emptiness in his life. He felt the despair creeping up on him again…

"I've never had anyone tell me they love me…" Ryou whispered, as he realized for the first time what he said was the truth. He's always known it, he just never… Cared?

"Ryou… I…" Seto started.

Ryou smiled sadly and stood up. "It's pretty late. You have a meeting tomorrow. I don't want to keep you up."

"Ryou… That can't be true. Surely someone…" Seto spoke hesitantly.

"My mom died when I was born and I guess my dad blames me for that… He hates me… And Bakura obviously wouldn't say it." Ryou turned and headed for his room. "Good night, Seto."

Ryou walked quietly to his room and closed the door behind him. He slowly stripped down to his boxers, tossing his clothes aside, and climbed beneath the welcoming blankets of his large bed. He lay on his back and stared up at the dark ceiling. He could feel the emptiness start to creep into his body through his toes and fingers, traveling up his arms and legs into he chest where it settled like an immovable weight. He felt it crushing him, weighing down his heart and soul. He'd never felt like this before. He couldn't understand why… Ever since Kaiba had picked him up what seemed like ages ago, he had felt two new emotions he'd never experience before unparalleled happiness and complete, utter emptiness. Since his feelings were so ambivalent it just made him all the more confused.

Ryou sighed deeply and closed his eyes. All he wanted was to figure out what caused him those feelings and why. He didn't think he could stand the crushing weight of that emptiness much longer…

He slowly opened his eyes and scanned the room. There was something strange about the room that Ryou couldn't quite put his finger on…

"You can't run from me much longer…" A voice rumbled like thunder from all around the room.

Ryou bolted upright in bed. "Bakura!"

"You can't hide what you are…"

"… What I am?" Ryou thought aloud.

"You're mine!" The voice bellowed.

"No…" Ryou whispered in horror.

"Your body and soul are mind until the day you die!" The voice said maliciously.

"But… I have people who care about me now… They won't let that happen!" Ryou yelled defiantly.

"Be assured, little Ryou, that no one will be able to save you… I'll make sure of that!"

The sound of Bakura's laughter erupted around the room. Ryou clasped his hands over his ears.

"No, please!" He begged, but he couldn't hear himself over the laughter.

Ryou jolted awake and sat up in his bed. He was panting heavily and his body was covered with cold sweat. He threw back the blankets and staggered out of bed. He rushed out of his room and headed for the living area. There he saw Seto sitting in the same place Ryou had last seen him. Seto had been sitting quietly with a distant look on his face, but when Ryou barged in half-naked and breathing he stared at him with a startled and confused look.

"Ryou, what's wrong? What happened?" Seto stood slowly, watching Ryou carefully.

"Seto!" Ryou sounded surprised to see him standing there. "I thought… That is… Umm.. Am I really awake?"

"… Yes, Ryou…" Seto approached him slowly. "What happened?"

Ryou shook his head and smiled slightly, decided he was really awake. "Just a bad dream. I'm fine now. Good night." Ryou said, turning and disappeared down the hallway.

Seto hesitated then started after him. "Wait!"

Ryou didn't stop until he was back in his room and the door was closed behind him. He put his back to the door and slowly slid down until he was on the floor. He heard footsteps outside the door and held his breath.

"Ryou…" Seto whispered just loudly enough for Ryou to hear.

He heard the footsteps travel across the hall and the sound of a door closing. Ryou drew his knees up to his chest and let his breath out in a heavy sigh. He could tell it was going to be a long night…

---------------------------------------

AN: Rofl, I'm cutting the chapter again… Oh, well.. I'll just lump the rest of it in with the next chapter… God, this is going to throw everything off, but whatever.. Review, please.


	10. This Kiss

AN: Hahaha.. Funny story for you guys. When I split up the 9 and 10.. I forgot to add half of 9.. So Ch. 10 will now be 11. And this is Ch. 10... Haha.. Told you it was funny. So read this, then reread 11.. Heh.

Disclaimer: I don't even deserve to own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm too dumb, lol.

Seto awoke to the sound of a screeching alarm clock. He calmly switched it off and yawned as he stretched luxuriously in his bed. He sighed and glared up at the ceiling as he remembered what he had to do this morning. He had to go sit in a meeting with stuffy board members and listen to them bitch and moans about the company and how their ideas weren't being heard. He scowled as he threw back the blankets and made his way to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and studied himself in the mirror. He didn't look terrible, he thought to himself. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes were beginning to disappear and his face didn't look as haggard. After he was satisfied with his reflection he turned on the water in the shower, steaming hot like he liked it, and stripped out of his boxers. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over his body. He felt good despite knowing he had a long day ahead of him. The only thing that kept him from jumping overboard was the fact that he would be spending the rest of the evening with Ryou. This realization brought a rare smile to Seto's face. He greatly enjoyed spending time with the boy. Yet, the way he had acted last night made Seto uneasy. He frowned and pressed his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower. Seto wasn't sure what to think about Ryou's strange behavior. And worse, Ryou wouldn't even tell him what was bothering him. Seto wanted nothing more but to help Ryou, yet Ryou refused to open up. This hurt Seto deeply, but there was nothing he could do. He was both elated and angered that Ryou had finally told him what had happened to him when Seto left him. In fact it made him sick to his stomach. He had meant it when he said he would have killed Bakura. Actually, he still intended to, but it would have to wait. Remembering the way he found Ryou handcuffed to the bed and knowing Bakura had done that to him infuriated Seto beyond reason. He took a deep calming breath and released it. It wouldn't do him any good to get worked up over something he could do nothing about… For now…

He washed his hair roughly as if he could scrub the stress from his body. Satisfied, he shut off the water, grabbed a towel running it briefly through his hair, then tied it securely around his waist. As he left the bathroom, the cold air hit his skin and sent shivers down his back. He dried off quickly and dressed. Checking his watch he found he still had some time before he needed to leave. He sat down and lay back on his bed to stare up at the ceiling.

He found himself thinking about Ryou a lot recently. Not because he was worried about him, he knew Ryou was now perfectly safe, but he thought about him because it made him so happy. There was just something about him… Seto shook his head and sat up, smiling slightly to himself. He then stood and paced around the room. Against his will he found himself thinking about hat had transpired between them last night. His embarrassing confession to Ryou, comparing him to the sun, their game of 'I've Never', and afterwards Ryou's strange behavior after he had supposedly went to bed.

He turned suddenly and went to the door. He crossed the hall and stood before the door to Ryou's room. He hesitantly reached to the handle and turned it. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. The bed was empty. Seto scanned the room and much to his surprise, saw Ryou sprawled out on the floor beside the door. Seto quickly rushed to his side. Upon examining him, Seto found that Ryou was actually sound asleep. He didn't want to wake him up, but he also couldn't just leave him on the floor. Seto bent over and carefully picked Ryou up in his arms as gently as he could without waking him up. He carried him lightly over to the bed and laid him down, covering him with the blanket. Seto reached down and gently brushed a few strands of hair from Ryou's face. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, which satisfied Seto. His hand lingered on Ryou's cheek, his thumb lightly brushing Ryou's soft lips. Seto sighed softly and looked at his watch.

"I'll see you later," Seto whispered as he tore himself away from the slumbering teen and headed for his meeting.

Ryou awake that morning and practically jumped out of bed, though he did not necessarily remember being in one. He was anxious to take part in the various activities of the ship. He planned on swimming most of the day until Seto's meeting was over. That's what he looking forward to the most, spending time with Seto. Ryou smiled slightly then changed into his swim trunks. He was almost out the door when he remembered his back. He certainly didn't want anyone seeing that. He went back to his room and found a tight black tank top to wear. He slipped it on, grabbed his towel, and headed for the pool.

Ryou was greatly relieved to see that there were very few children littering the place. When he got to the pool, he found it pretty empty with a few teenage boys hanging around.

"Hey, Ryou!" A voice called to him from the perfectly blue water.

He turned in the direction of the voice to see Will smiling and waving in his direction. Ryou smiled and waved back. He set his towel on a chair and waded into the pool. Will swam over to him.

"Hey, what's up?" Will grinned.

"Not much…" Ryou responded quietly.

"Ah… So you're a shy one, huh?" Will smiled.

"I guess…" Ryou said, not knowing how else to respond.

"That's okay… It's cute…"

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," Will grinned and then quickly added, "The other guys and I have a volleyball game going. Want to join?"

"Sure," Ryou smiled uncertainly.

He was grateful that he wouldn't have to spend the morning alone, yet he wasn't sure he found the best person to spend it with.

After a few hours of volleyball, Will invited Ryou to have lunch with him.

"So, you're what exactly to Mr. Kaiba?" Will asked as they sat in the sun enjoying their lunch.

"I'm his personal assistant," Ryou answered coolly.

"Is that all?" Will eyed Ryou, which made him shift uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, avoiding Will's piercing gaze.

"You mean… There's nothing more between you?" Will's suggestive question took Will by surprise.

Ryou shook his head and blushed slightly, "No, he's just my boss…"

"Oh, sorry… It's just that, my dad says Mr. Kaiba's really cold and distant. But when I saw him with you, he was nothing like that. My dad was really surprised…" Will said, carefully watching for Ryou's reaction.

Ryou felt his stomach do a somersault.

"Really?" Ryou tried not to sound interested.

"Yeah. In fact, my dad says he's never even seen Mr. Kaiba smile before. So, surely you two are…?"

Ryou blushed more. 'Is that true? But why…?' He thought to himself.

"Ryou?" Will's probing voice startled Ryou out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, no. I assure you. He's just my boss…" Ryou said. For some reason it hurt him to admit this.

"Good," Will smirked. "I have a chance."

"What?"

"Nothing… Want to hit up the arcade with me?"

Ryou looked at his watch. "Oh, umm… Seto's meeting should be getting out soon and I was going to meet up with him. Sorry."

"Oh, no problem. Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow during the next meeting?"

"Yeah, sure," Ryou smiled. "I'll see you then." He stood and headed back to his room.

Will watched Ryou's thin figure disappear around a corner and smiled to himself. "This should be fun."

Ryou got back to the room only to find it empty, though he wasn't surprised. He had intentionally excused himself early. It wasn't that he didn't like Will, he just made him uneasy. It was because Ryou noticed that Will rarely took his eyes off him along with the strange comments he made. Ryou resolved to confront him about it if they continued.

He made his way to the bedroom and without bothering to shut the door, began stripping out of his wet clothes. He walked naked into the bathroom and headed straight for the shower. He stayed in just long enough to rinse away the smell of pool water, then slung a towel around his waist and stepped out into the bedroom. He had just finished dressing when he heard the suite door open and close. He quickly made his way to the living area, a big smile on his face, where he saw Seto sprawled out on the couch, his arm over his face.

"Hey, how was your meeting?" Ryou asked.

"It was a bunch of bull shit," Seto spat.

Ryou was startled by the harshness of Seto's voice as he took a seat in the chair furthest from him.

"Sorry…" Seto sat up and buried his face in his hands. "Those people just piss me off… What did you do today?"

Ryou watched him carefully. He couldn't tell exactly how Seto was feeling. He knew he was angry, but there was something else. He wanted to see Seto's eyes. Then he would know.

"Well, I went swimming and ran into Will Fargo at the pool. So I just hung out with him all day…"

Seto lifted his head and locked eyes with Ryou. His eyes were steely and cold. Ryou hadn't seen his eyes like that since the first day they met.

"Will? You were with **him** all day?" Seto inquired, his voice was icy.

Ryou nodded slowly. He was dumbfounded by the sudden change that had overcome Seto. Just last night Seto would speak to Ryou softly and his eyes were much warmer. The Seto that sat before him was cold and made Ryou feel like… Like everything was his fault…

"God damnit, Ryou! I don't want you wandering off with that guy while I'm preoccupied at work!" Seto growled, his voice full of obvious anger.

Ryou stared at Seto in disbelief then hesitantly rose shakily to his feet.

"Excuse me, sir…" Ryou whispered then moved quickly passed Seto and headed for his room as briskly and calmly as his body would allow.

"Ryou! Don't walk away!" Seto called loudly after him, but Ryou was already in his room with the door locked.

Ryou slid to the floor, finding himself in the same position as the previous night. His vision blurred and his eyes stung with unshed tears.

'What did I do? What did I say to upset him? I haven't seen him this way in a long time… It must be my fault! It has to be! But what did I do? How can I fix it?'

Ryou cursed himself and roughly wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Damnit, I wish I knew how to make him happy," Ryou said aloud.

"You do, Ryou…" Seto's voice said from the other side of the door.

Ryou jumped and turned to face the door, afraid to speak lest he make the situation worse.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just an ass…" Seto spoke so softly, Ryou had to move closer to the door to hear. Seto's words seemed to lift an invisible weight off of Ryou. He unlocked and opened the door. Seto stood before him, eyes downcast and head bowed.

"I was just jealous because that guy got to spend the day with you while I was working," Seto admitted.

"Is that why you don't want me to see him?" Ryou asked quietly.

Seto shook his head at first, and then hesitantly nodded, still refusing to meet Ryou's eyes. "Partly… But also… It's the way he looks at you. Like he really wants you or something…"

Ryou furrowed his brows. "Well, what's that matter?"

"It matters because I'm—" Seto blurted out, but stopped when he looked at Ryou. "Did I make you cry?"

"No… What were you going to say?" Ryou's curiosity piqued at Seto's unfinished sentence.

"Don't lie to me," Seto warned.

Ryou smiled lightly, "Yes, but it's okay… I'm too sensitive I guess."

"Or maybe I'm an ass too much?" Seto added.

Ryou grinned. "That may be true… But you're not an ass to me most of the time, so that can't be it."

"I'm not an ass to you most of the time? What about least of the time?" Seto asked, a look of feigned insult on his face.

Ryou shrugged and looked down. "Well… You know…"

"Liar," Seto growled and tickled Ryou's stomach as he walked into the room and turned on the TV. "Would an ass have your favorite movie playing nonstop just for you?"

Ryou turned to the TV to see Moulin Rouge starting.

"Seto… That's so…" Ryou smiled, not quite finding the word that expressed how he felt.

"Thoughtful?" Seto finished for him, though Ryou was thinking more along the lines of sweet, caring… Romantic. "I know… Come on. Let's watch it." Seto patted the bed for Ryou to sit down.

Ryou crossed the room slowly then lay down on the large bed. Seto took of his coat and shoes then lay down next to Ryou.

"Thank you, Seto," Ryou said softly.

"Of course," Seto sighed as he stretched, causing various joints to pop loudly.

Ryou smiled softly, trying his best to ignore the feeling of emptiness creeping into his body. He discreetly studied Seto's form next to his, painfully aware of how much he wanted to touch Seto, to hold him, and be held by him. These feelings frightened Ryou. He had never felt like this for someone before in his entire life. His desire to express his affection for Seto was overwhelming. He didn't know what to do with it or how to control it. He could feel Seto's body heat on his left side and felt as if his right side was numbingly cold. He let out a shaky sigh, not sure if he could stand it any longer. He slowly turned to look at Seto and was surprised to see him looking back at him in turn.

As their eyes met, Ryou found himself fighting even harder not to just reach out and touch Seto's cheek, hair, arm, any part of him, knowing it could possible end their friendship.

Seto smiled warmly then placed his hand on Ryou's cheek, his thumb caressing his soft skin. He hesitated momentarily when he saw Ryou's deep brown eyes widen in surprise, but pushed his fears aside and leaned down to brush his lips softly over Ryou's.

Ryou froze. He felt his breath catch in his throat as his lips tingled from the momentary contact with Seto's. He could feel Seto's presence merely centimeters away! It was killing him…

Seto was waiting for a reaction, positive or negative. When none came he started to feel panicky. His fears were allayed, however, when he felt Ryou's small hand lay lightly on his shoulder and pull him forward enough to close the gap between them with a soft kiss.

Ryou felt his body temperature rising with every second that passed. He finally broke the kiss when he remembered he needed air. They gazed into each other's eyes momentarily until Seto broke the silence.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, a hint of red colored his face as he removed his hand from Ryou's cheek. "I just couldn't keep my hands to myself… Or my lips…"

It amused Ryou to see the normally cool CEO so flustered and uncertain.

"Well," Ryou blushed slightly. "I wasn't stopping you…"

Seto averted his eyes and turned his attention back to the movie. "I'm still sorry… It was wrong of me because I wasn't sure how you felt."

Ryou smiled to himself. He picked up Seto's arm, placed it around his shoulders, and then curled up close to him.

Seto looked down at him, pleasantly surprised at Ryou's actions. Ryou closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as he felt Seto's other arm wrap around his waist. All trace of the painful emptiness in Ryou's body was now gone. He felt comfortably warm in the protective embrace that Seto provided.

"There's another reason I don't want you to hang out with that guy," Seto said softly, eyes locked onto the television.

"What's that?" Ryou mumbled.

Seto didn't answer at first. He seemed to be thinking his words over carefully.

"I'm just afraid… He'll try to take advantage of you…" Seto said uneasily.

Ryou opened his eyes and slowly looked up at Seto.

"Ryou don't think I can take care of myself?"

"It's not that… I just don't trust that guy…" Seto glared coldly at the television.

"I understand," Ryou said as he closed his eyes. "I won't see him again."

"Thanks…" Seto sighed then leaned his head against Ryou's.

'Is it really okay? For us to do this? He makes me feel things I've never felt before. Surely this must be wrong. But it feels so right… Will that make things awkward at work? Will it change us?' A thousand questions and concerns raced through Ryou's head. When he thought he came close to an answer, it became blurred and foggy. He was exhausted from his active day and the lack of sleep the night before. It didn't take long before he fell asleep, nestled securely in Seto's arms.

AN: Okay, here we go... Read this, and then go read 11 again... Lol.


	11. What Dreams May Come

IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!!!This is not a new chapter. I forgot a whole chapter between 9 and 10, so please go back and read Chapter 10. Then this one. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Not mine, nor do I make any profit.

AN: Please still love me… Lol.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou opened his eyes slowly, forcing his mind away from the welcoming clutches of sleep. He rolled on to his side lazily and saw the form of someone under the blankets. He smiled to himself and reached out to pull the covers away. Terror quickly spread throughout his body when he revealed the face of the person lying next to him.

Bakura grinned back at him, eyes glinting maliciously. Before Ryou could even move, Bakura was on top of him and had pinned his arms above his head.

"I told you, you couldn't run from me for long…" Bakura glared down at him.

Ryou closed his eyes tight and shook his head. "This isn't real! You're not here!"

Bakura laughed and flipped Ryou onto his stomach.

"You're so beautiful when you're afraid, Ryou… And you're all mine… How lucky am I?" Bakura's voice drawled sadistically as he slipped his hands under Ryou's shirt, pulling it up. He leaned down to trail rough kisses along Ryou's bare spine.

"No! I'm not yours, you sick fuck!: Ryou sputtered defiantly.

Bakura laughed and sat up. "Oh, yes you are. It says so right here in _red_ and white…"

His fingertips lazily traced the scars on Ryou's back causing a searing pain to manifest deep beneath the skin and a scream to rise in Ryou's throat.

"Oh, god… I love to hear you scream!" Bakura laughed wickedly.

Ryou closed his eyes tightly against the unshed tears that wanted to be released. "Damnit, no!" Ryou shouted and flung Bakura of off him with all the strength he could muster.

Without a backwards glance, Ryou jumped out of the bed and bolted for the bathroom. He slammed the door closed and locked it behind him. He panted heavily in the darkness of the bathroom, body firmly against the door, listening with all his might. He was desperately trying to gather his thoughts when a noise within the room made him jump and frantically switch on the lights.

Mokuba stood before him, smiling obliviously.

"M-Mokuba? What the fuck are you doing here?" Ryou stammered in disbelief.

"Oh, we were looking for you," Mokuba responded nonchalantly, as if it were actual natural for him to be there.

"We?" Ryou exhaled roughly and ran his hand through his hair; his mind was reeling.

"Yeah, me and Julian. You see, this weirdo that kinda looks like you came to the house asking for you and Julian decided that we--" Mokuba stopped mid-sentence, his face frozen as a thing red line appeared around his throat.

"Mokuba?" Ryou whispered, edging closer while slowly reaching out a hand to touch the younger boy's shoulder. Mokuba's head seemed to tilt slightly to the side, but then slid completely off his neck, his body then crumpling to the floor and spraying Ryou with blood.

"Oh, fuck!" Ryou gasped then fell backwards on the floor. He watched, mortified, as the pool of blood surrounding Mokuba's limp body began to flow towards him. He scrambled to his feet, opened the door, and fled into the bedroom where another figure stopped.

"Julian! It's Mokuba, he's--" Ryou rambled as he approached the Frenchman standing before him. "We have to get out of here!"

Julian seemed to barely notice Ryou as he staggered forward, eyes wide, clutching his stomach. He looked at Ryou strangely as if he didn't even recognize the frightened boy. His expression quickly changed to one that Ryou didn't even think he was capable of: hate. Julian reached out and wrapped a bloody hand around Ryou's neck. Before Ryou could even blink, Julian then collapsed on the floor and a familiar crimson liquid gushed from his abdomen. As his wide eyes glazed over they appeared to be looking at something far, far away.

"No…" Ryou sobbed then stumbled towards the door.

He crossed the hallway and ran into Seto's room. At once he cursed himself for entering as fell to his knees in the darkness.

"No, I don't want to see Seto…" He cried desperately. "Please, no… I can't take it…"

"Ryou?" A voice called to him softly.

He reluctantly looked up to see Seto emerging from the darkness to kneel before him.

"Hey, it's okay… Don't cry," Seto said soothingly as he wiped Ryou's tears. He frowned. "Why don't you want to see me?"

"I thought… I thought you'd be dead," Ryou choked as he gasped for air between sobs.

Seto smiled slowly. "No way… I'm always here for you…" Seto wrapped his arms around Ryou's shaking shoulders and pulled the small boy's body tightly to his own.

Ryou let out a shaky sigh against Seto's strong chest. "We have to get out of here…"

"Too late," Bakura's voice sneered from nowhere and Seto was abruptly pulled away.

Ryou looked up to see Bakura twisting a strip of barbed wire around Seto's neck, laughing heartlessly all the while. The spikes cut deep into Seto's throat, causing blood to slowly cascade over his skin in sickening torrents. Ryou tried to stand and get to Seto, but found that all strength had left his body. He cried out in vain as he watched the tiny arteries burst in Seto's eyes and as blood started to trickle from the corners of his lips. Finally the wire loosened and Seto's body fell to the floor with a sickening thud. His eyes appeared to meet Ryou's for an instant before they lost focus.

"No!" Was all Ryou could think as he reached out a trembling hand towards Seto's face. "God.. Seto…"

Bakura snickered ruthlessly as he loomed over Seto's body. He kicked it thoughtlessly aside and knelt before Ryou, cupping the boy's face roughly in his hand. "You're mine."

Ryou screamed.

--------

Ryou's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright in bed. He felt his heart beating hard in his chest and his breath was coming in heavy pants as a cold sweat covered his body. His eyes darted wildly around the room, searching for any signs of the events that had just occurred, but he found everything to be in the same state as when he fell asleep, except…

"Seto?" He whispered to the darkness.

No response.

"Seto?" He called louder, but his voice was hoarse from his tears.

No response.

"Seto!?" He cried out as panic began to get the best of him. His mind was racing. Was he still asleep? Was he still dreaming? …Had it even been a dream?

He was knocked from his thoughts by the sound of a flushing toilet and the bathroom door opening. Seto stood in the doorway, his face stern.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He rushed to Ryou's side.

Ryou was still breathing heavily and he felt tears prickling his eyes.

"I…I just…" He stammered, lost for words, at he looked hopelessly at Seto. He felt the hot tears sliding down his face.

Seto quickly took his arms without the slightest hesitation and held him tightly.

"It's all right… I'm here… It's okay…" He whispered calmly as he softly stroked Ryou's hair.

The two of them remained that way for several minutes. All Ryou could remember thinking was how much he loved Seto's scent, as he inhaled deeply several times to calm himself.

Seto slipped into the bed next to Ryou while keeping a firm, but tender hold on the boy.

"What happened?" Seto asked again once Ryou had calmed down.

Ryou softly repeated the events of his dream, while still remaining to struggle to gather his full composure. Seto listened patiently and quietly, furrowing his brow in concentration at Ryou's morbid tale.

"It was just a nightmare," Seto said when Ryou had finished. "Nothing like that will ever happen. You don't have to worry."

Ryou looked up into Seto's eyes and instantly knew the older boy was right.

"Thank you," was all Ryou could say.

Seto nodded and yawned. "Now… Back to sleep, okay?" He smiled.

"Sure," Ryou mumbled, "just don't wander off in the middle of the night again."

"Fine," Seto snorted softly and closed his eyes. "But if I wet myself it's your fault."

Ryou smiled lazily as fatigue began to reestablish its hold on him. "From what I can tell, your body has developed passed that of a 5 year old. I have faith in you…"

Seto wrapped his arm possessively around Ryou's waist and held him tightly. No more was said as they both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

------------------------------------------------------------------

An: Eh… That was kinda short.. Really short.. But it's better than nothing, right? Right, totally.. Just smile and nod.. And review…No flames for taking so long, please? I know I suck.. Lol..


	12. Have You Ever Felt This Way?

Oh, hello there. My, it's been a while, hasn't it? A few years? I sincerely apologize. You may notice my writing style has changed significantly in time that has passed. You may also notice that it might suck (at least in my opinion). But every few weeks or so I get an email that someone has reviewed or added this story to their favorites, so it keeps reminding me and guilting me that I should finish this. Since I'm off college for the summer, my job allows me to write while at work. Yup, I stand there and get paid to write fanfiction. So, here's a little of what I've written so far. I wanted to write more, but I wanted to get an update to you people asap. :)

Sorry for the wait. I hope you still love me.

(Btw, I was rereading this and found a bunch of typos. It's driving me nuts, so I'm fixing it. I don't have Word on this computer.. Wordpad doesn't give a crap about your typos.)

Ryou awoke with a start. It was dark and he heard movement in the room. His heart raced. He felt around in the bed, but Seto was gone.

"Seto?" Ryou meekly called out in the darkness.

"Yes?" Seto responded. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I'm getting ready for my meeting." He stumbled over to the bed through the darkness and reached for Ryou. He blindly felt for the younger boy's face and when he found it, he gave Ryou a long, deep kiss.

Ryou smiled sleepily, trying to decide if he was dreaming or not. "Don't go then," he whined in his cutest voice. "Stay in bed with me all day." He clung to Seto's arm for effect.

Seto chuckled. "As much as I would absolutely love that, I really do have to go." He kissed Ryou's forehead and pulled himself away from the clingy, sleepy boy. "I will only be a few hours, so get your lazy ass up."

"Yes, sir," Ryou mumbled and turned over to go back to sleep.

The older boy smiled and finally forced himself to leave.

Ryou heard the door to the suite open and close. He lay silently, lost in his thoughts. He smiled to himself. 'I haven't been this happy in years! ... Or in ever, actually.' The inky empty feeling that was eating him from the inside out was gone. But with these new happy feelings, came an overwhelming feeling of terror. He was deathly afraid of losing that happiness. If anything ever happened to Seto, or if he ever left, it would be the end. 'It would be like the sun going out and I'll be lost in the dark forever.' This thought terrified him beyond reason. 'I guess I'm addicted now.' He frowned slightly and decided he was too emotional to go back to sleep.

He felt cold, a cold that went all the way to his bones even though he was tightly cocooned in the blanket. He left the soft bed and went to the bathroom. He stripped down and turned on the water in the shower as hot as it would go. He shivered while he waited for the shower to reach his desired temperature. He stared at his sullen face in the mirror. 'I don't like this. I don't like feeling this way.' He felt like there was an iceberg in the pit of his stomach. He refocused his attention back to the mirror, but he saw nothing. It was covered in steam. Time to get in.

The shower made him feel slightly better. The iceberg in his stomach had melted down to merely a large, hulking block of ice. He dressed slowly and thought about what he would do until Seto's return. 'I can't see Will. And frankly, I don't even want to. With my luck I would run into him even on this huge ship.' As if reading his thoughts, there was a knock at the suite door.

"Hey, Ryou," it was Will's voice on the other side of the door. "Ready for breakfast?"

Ryou froze. 'How do I get rid of him? I don't like lying, but I can't straight out tell him Seto forbade me to see him.' Ryou paced back and forth before the door, trying to think. 'I'll pretend I'm not here!'

"I know you're there, Ryou," Will said as if reading his mind again. "I see your shadow moving back and forth under the door."

'Well... Shit.' Ryou frowned and opened the door a few inches. "Hi, Will," he muttered.

"What's up, cutie?" Will smiled innocently. "Want to grab some food and chill? Maybe in my room? We could order some room service." His innocent smile transformed into a sly grin.

"No, Will," Ryou stammered from Will's forwardness. "I... I don't.. feel like going out." Which at that moment, was the truth.

"Come on," Will stepped closer to the door. "You gotta eat something." This was also the truth and Ryou's stomach growled in agreement. Will laughed. "See? Let's go get something."

"No," Ryou said firmly. "I'll order room service. I don't feel like leaving."

Will slid his foot in the door, "Then how about I join you? We can watch a movie or-"

"No, Will!" Ryou cut him off, raising his voice. He was getting scared.

Just then, Ryou's phone rang.

"I have to go," Ryou said, slamming the door on Will's foot. Will withdrew his foot, howling in pain and Ryou closed and locked the door. He leaned his back against it and breathed a sigh of relief. He went to get his phone. 'Please be Seto saying he's done early!' He thought hopefully.

The caller ID said it was Julian calling. Ryou shrugged. 'Not a horrible alternative.'

He flipped open the phone, "Hello?"

"Ryou, my darling! Why haven't you checked in with me? I've been dying to know how your trip with Mr. Seto has been going! Have you made out yet?" Julian asked without a single pause.

Ryou's eyes widened. "How... Did you know?"

"I didn't, you just told me. But I had a feeling ever since the night he brought you home that there was a special connection between you two, "Julian stated proudly. He sounded positively giddy. Ryou pictured him bouncing up and down at the news. "Tell me, Ryou. Is it love?"

Ryou paused. He hadn't really thought about it, but of course all these feelings were very new.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I don't really know what love is." He frowned slightly as he admitted this.

"Don't worry," Ryou could hear Julian smiling. "You will know in time."

Ryou blushed slightly, "Thanks."

"Of course! So, what else has been going on? Tell me everything," Julian sounded giddy again.

Ryou complied and recounted every detail of their trip so far, from the plane ride from hell, to the aesthetic beauty of the ship, to the weird game of 'I've Never', and to his experiences with Will.

"Yes, I would be very careful of that boy. He sounds like trouble. And I guess I called just in time." Julian stated proudly.

"Yes, you did," Ryou agreed. "Thankfully today is Seto's last meeting and I won't have to leave the room without him."

"Or perhaps you two won't leave the room at all!" Julian laughed hysterically as if he had just said the funniest joke ever uttered under the sun.

Ryou blushed deeply and stammered, "Quiet, Julian. That's not funny... It's not like that yet.." Ryou cut himself off. He hoped Julian hadn't noticed that extra word he had not intended to say. But of course, he had.

"Exactly. YET," Julian was smiling. "Don't be embarrassed, my dove. It's perfectly natural. And I know he would not push you into anything you are not ready for."

"I.. I know, " Ryou said thoughtfully. He hadn't thought about the physical aspect of his relationship with Seto beyond kissing. He smiled to himself at that word. Relationship. His head was buzzing with questions. But now that he considered it, the thought of physical intimacy frightened him. 'I mean, my first encounter with sex has left me literally scarred for life. I know it wouldn't be the same with Seto, but what if it's just as painful?' Ryou shuddered at his sudden flashbacks to the days he spent as Bakura's prisoner.

"What if I can't?" Ryou asked aloud, more to himself. He had forgotten he was on the phone.

"What if you can't what, Ryou?" Julian inquired softly.

"What if I can never... You know.. Be physical with Seto? The thought of it terrifies me..." Ryou said this last sentence in a whisper. He knew Julian would understand even though no one had told him exactly what happened to him that week at Bakura's. Julian knew Ryou had been raped and had been very kind as to not bring it up to Ryou.

"You can, my darling. You just have to do something very risky and difficult, but it would make Mr. Seto very happy," Julian responded gently.

Ryou's stomach lurched at this. He didn't like the sound of it, but he was willing to do anything to make his relationship work and to make Seto happy.

"What do I have to do, Julian?" Ryou asked in a small voice.

"You must trust in Mr. Seto," Julian stated simply. "You must trust in him with all your heart and soul and you must not doubt him. It is very risky and difficult to do, but once you can, you will know what love is."

Ryou absorbed Julian's words and immediately took them to heart. Suddenly, the door to the suite opened and in stepped Seto, smiling from ear to ear.

Ryou's heart melted and the ice in his stomach was obliterated as he watched Seto from his position on the couch. "I have to go, Julian. See you soon."

"Au revoir, my dove!" Julian said cheerfully and hung up.

"Hello, gorgeous," Seto beamed as he plopped down on the couch next to Ryou, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him fiercely on the lips. "I missed you. What have you been doing all day without me?"

Ryou was momentarily frozen by Seto's bold display of affection. His cheeks turned scarlet.

"I stayed here," Ryou said. "Julian called and that pretty much took all day." Ryou grinned.

Seto laughed. "Yea, I could see that. So are you hungry then?"

Right on cue, Ryou's stomach growled ferociously.

"Whoa there!" Seto exclaimed and comically threw his hands up as if in surrender. "Let's go grab something before you eat me."

Ryou giggled, absolutely delighted at Seto's behavior, "Yes, please."

And there you go. After years and years of waiting. We're back on track. :) Enjoy. 


	13. Hot And Cold

Here you go. Excuse me for demanding reviews. It's the only way I know if people actually like my work. Quit yelling at me. I do what I want. :P Please, continue to stroke my ego and review. Thanks.

Chapter 13: Hot and Cold

"So.." Ryou started as he and Seto sat down for dinner and ordered drinks.

"So.." Seto smiled and eyed Ryou adoringly. "Something on your mind?"

"Um.." Ryou hesitated and stared at his hands clasped on the table in front of him. "I was just wondering…" Ryou met Seto's eyes, blushed, and then cast his eyes down again. "What's with the sudden change in attitude?"

Seto raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Ryou squirmed under Seto's intense gaze. "I just mean.. You kind of did a 180 on me." Ryou looked up timidly to gauge Seto's reaction.

Seto was smiling.

"SEE?" Ryou burst out, then looked around nervously. Several people were looking in their direction, but it wasn't because of the sudden noise he just made. People had been staring and whispering since he and Seto walked in.

"See?" Ryou repeated in a hushed voice. "You've always been a stone cold robot. No smiles, no laughter. Insults and indifference. And now you're all.. Captain fucking sunshine." Ryou was surprised at his own boldness.

Seto gazed at him, expressionless.

Ryou fiddled with his napkin and glanced at Seto every few seconds. The silence dragged on and Seto continued to stare. Ryou was becoming flustered.

After what seemed like ages Seto said coolly, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No," Ryou quickly responded, then slowly met Seto's gaze. "…Yes.."

"That's why," Seto smiled.

Ryou looked at him quizzically.

Seto cleared his throat then leaned forward to whisper to the adorable teen in front of him. "You know I'm not good with words or feelings or any of that crap… But I felt that my behavior before was making you uncomfortable. Though, that is my natural personality. I don't want to make you feel that I didn't like you or something…" Ryou unconsciously leaned in closer and closer as Seto spoke. "Because I do like you. Very much." Seto smiled. He had such a warm, radiant smile. Ryou blushed. "So, I thought I would try to act more like a normal teenager who's falling in love for the first time. To see if it would put you more at ease, or make you happier. I never want you to be uncomfortable or afraid of me. Be yourself. Just be you. You're an amazing guy, Ryou." Seto took Ryou's hands in his. "So what do you want me to be?" Seto's icy blue eyes gazed imploringly into Ryou's slightly bewildered chocolate brown ones.

Ryou averted his eyes and stared at his hands being held tightly by Seto's. '_He's falling in love? With ME?'_ Ryou's cheeks turned a dark crimson, complimenting his naturally porcelain skin. '_Can I do this? Can I love someone?'_

Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat, "Be you, Seto. Neither of us should be anyone we aren't. Even if you are naturally an asshole…" Ryou smiled nervously and briefly met Seto's eyes before looking back at their hands. "Don't change."

Seto watched Ryou, eyes and mouth smiling. "You're dangerous, you know…"

Ryou looked up in surprise, "Me? What?"

"Yea," Seto released the boy's hands and leaned back in his chair, casually throwing one of his arms over the back of the chair. He picked up his glass of wine and watched Ryou over it. "You're going to be big trouble for me." He took a sip, clearly delighted at the look of confusion on Ryou's face.

The waiter brought their food and Ryou's stomach growled loudly. Seto chuckled, "We'll discuss this over dessert."

Ryou didn't even heart what Seto had said. He was too busy scarfing down prime rib and a baked potato.

After dinner, they caught one of the live shows the ship offered as entertainment. There was music and acrobats, magic tricks and jokes. When it was over, they made their way back to their cabin.

"Let me go change," Seto said once they were inside.

Seto headed to his room while Ryou got a beer out of the fridge and settled down on the couch. Ryou slurped down his beer. He was nervous, but wasn't sure why. Butterflies were flittering around his stomach and the alcohol drowned them. He was halfway through his second bottle when Seto returned. Ryou's jaw dropped as Seto crossed the living room to the kitchen. He also grabbed a beer, then learned against the doorway between the living room and kitchen. He was shirtless. He was also quite sculpted. Like, Greek god, supermodel sculpted.

Ryou's eyes traveled down Seto's chest to his waist. He was wearing light blue basketball shorts and the band of his boxers was just peeking over the waistband of his shorts.

'_Holy.. Pecs of.. And those abs.. Is that like a 20 pack? And… hip bones.. Happy trail..'_ Ryou couldn't form a single cogent thought with Seto in front of him. His eyes burned from not blinking.

Seto watched him out of the corner of his eye then sauntered over to stand in front of Ryou.

"Like?" He asked innocently and took another swig of beer.

Ryou couldn't swallow, couldn't speak. He merely nodded. He drank in the image of Seto's figure. Broad, strong shoulders, what he assumed were rock hard abs, the happy trail that led down… Down..

"Want?" He smirked.

Again, Ryou could only nod. Seto leaned down and kissed the boy softly on the lips. Ryou automatically closed his eyes and gave himself in to the kiss. After several seconds Seto pulled away and took Ryou's hands.

"Come," He said firmly, but with an underlying gentleness.

Seto led Ryou down the hall to his bedroom and lay him down gently on the bed, arms wrapped tightly around each other. They kissed again, slowly, tenderly. Seto gradually slipped his hands under Ryou's shirt and broke their kiss to slide the garment off. Their lips met again, more feverishly this time. Seto's bare chest lay on top of Ryou's, the heat from his skin caused the younger boy to gasp. He was so warm, like a thousand degrees hotter. Ryou felt the older teen's heat sink into his skin then warm that icy part of him that had been freezing him for too long. _'You must trust in him.'_ Julian's words drifted through his mind. His heart was racing. Seto stroked Ryou's face with his fingertips as he kissed his lips, his cheek, his jawbone, his neck. Ryou was in absolute bliss. He never knew another person's touch could feel so… Right.. So good. Ryou moaned softly as Seto gently nibbled on his collar bone, still working his way down. Ryou felt light as air kisses on his chest and stomach and a burning ache between his legs. Seto propped himself up on his elbow and traced the contours of Ryou's face with his fingertips. Ryou blushed. He didn't like being stared at, but he returned Seto's heated gaze.

"You're so beautiful, Ryou. You're like an angel," Seto smiled.

Ryou's eyes widened. These words struck a chord with him. Bakura spoke them to him on the worst day of his life. The day he lost Bakura's sick little game and became his sex slave for god knows how long. Memories flashed before his eyes. No, they were more like nightmares. Tears welled up in his eyes and he seemed to forget to breathe.

"Ryou?" Seto asked, voice full of concern and confusion.

Ryou choked out a sob and turned away from Seto, curling up into a ball. He shook with silent tears as Seto stared at his back, mouth agape.

"Ryou.." Seto whispered and laid his hand on the boy's back where three words were permanently imprinted. Seto ignored them, because acknowledging them would only make him blind with fury.

"I c-can't.." Ryou sputtered between sobs. "I'm s-sorry."

Seto moved closer and embraced the boy tightly. "Shhh," He crooned. "Don't be sorry.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed you. Just breathe.."

Ryou struggled to find his breath through the tears. Flashes of his week in hell kept playing out in his head. He couldn't turn it off. Tears streamed down his face as Seto held him. The iciness grew inside of him again. The cold, empty, despair that threatened to destroy him.

Ryou cried for what felt like hours until eventually he was too tired to care anymore. He was still distressed, but being in Seto's arms made him feel safe enough to fall asleep.

Seto watched the younger boy hopelessly. It killed him to see him in so much pain. In that instant, even if he had already subconsciously decided it, he resolved to one day kill the man who had caused Ryou so much pain, and it would not be quick. He would make him suffer.


	14. Almost Lover

AN: Hey, look! What's this? Another chapter? Cool. :D And guess what? There are only 2 more left after this. Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion! (Sorry if there are any typos. Wordpad doesn't have spellcheck? Wtf.)

Ryou opened his eyes and saw the ceiling above him. He felt.. rested. He hadn't had a single dream as far as he knew. He vaguely became aware that he was not alone. Seto was snoring softly next to him, his arm firmly around Ryou's waist. Ryou gazed at him and sighed. He felt terrible about last night's events. He had wanted to be with Seto, do naughty things to that statuesque body, but he couldn't.

'Can I ever? What if Bakura messed me up for life?' Ryou frowned as tears pricked the corners of his eye. 'I don't know what to do. I'm broken, defective, and worthless. I can't let Seto fall for me. I don't want to hurt him'. Ryou tried to formulate a plan, he mulled it over in his head for about twenty minutes before the perfect man next to him began to stir.

Two of the most impossibly bright blue eyes opened and looked at him adoringly. Seto smiled, "Morning."

"Morning," Ryou responded dully, failing to mask his sadness. He didn't meet his gaze or return his smile.

Seto's eyes filled with concern. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Ryou silently cursed himself for not being able to control his emotions. He still wasn't exactly sure how he was going to handle the issue with Seto.

"I'm fine," he gave Seto a small smile. "I had a bad dream is all."

Seto was well aware that Ryou was a terrible liar, but he decided not to press it.

"Well," Seto stretched luxuriously. Ryou could see his muscles rippling under his skin. "Today is our last day. The ship has probably already docked on my private island and we'll take a helicopter back home tomorrow. Is there anything special you want to do?"

Ryou thought about it. Honestly, he didn't feel like doing anything besides curling up in a ball and staying in bed all day. He wanted time alone to think, but that was not something he could get.

"How about you tell me what _you_ want to do?" Ryou suggested. "You're the one who's been working so hard this week."

Seto smiled, "Okay, I'll pick." He kissed Ryou softly between the eyes. "But I'm very tempted to just lay here with you all day."

Ryou smiled despite of himself. The conflicting emotions buuilding inside of him could tear him apart.

"Well, I'll think of something. Let me grab a shower, feel free to jon." Seto kissed him fully on the lips then winked as he pulled himself away.

Ryou watched or more like ogled Seto as he crossed the room, still not wearing a shirt, until he disappeared into the bathroom. Ryou shook his head to collect his thoughts as a blush slowly crossed his cheeks.

Ryou's phone rang from the night stand. He lazily grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. It was Julian. Ryou sighed in relief. 'Just the person I needed to talk to'.

He flipped open the phone, "Hey, Julian. I'm glad you called. We need to talk."

"Why, yes we do."

Ryou stopped breathing. That was not Julian's cheerful, adorably accented voice that greeted him on the other end. It was the voice of someone who had been the cause of his nightmares for the past few weeks... It was Bakura.

His mind raced with questions, but he couldn't formulate a single coherent thought.

"Ryou, you're coming home," Bakura growled. "Be home tonight or you'll lose something very precious to you."

"Ryou?" He heard Julian call out in the background, followed by a loud thud, and then silence.

"Bakura, I'm out in the middle of the ocean! I will come home tomorrow, I promise. Don't hurt Julian!" Ryou begged, tears were already streaming down his face.

"That's not my problem is it?" Bakura spat. Ryou could all too easily picture the crazed grin on his yami's face. "Oh, and don't even think about telling your little loverboy. If you do, I'll kill him and I'll do it in the worst possible way imaginable. Slowly and very painfully. You'll get to watch, of course."

"Pleae, Bakura," Ryou pleaded frantically. "Give me one more day. I'll do anything if you'll just wait one more day." It pained Ryou to say these words, but it brought him even more agony that the whole situation was his fault.

"Anything?" Bakura sounded intrigued. "It seems like I'm holding all the cards. What could you possibly offer me?"

Ryou thought about it. If he knew one thing about Bakura, it was that he loved being in control. But what could he offer him? All he had was himself. That was just going to have to do.

"Me..." Ryou whispered. "If you promise not to hurt Julian, I swear I will come home and never leave. I'll be your slave again."

"I see.." Bakura chuckled quietly to himself as he mulled the proposition over. Ryou knew the words he had spoken would probably seal his own death. There was no way he could back out of it now and if it meant saving Julian's innocent life, then we would do it willingly. "But how do I know I can trust you?" Bakura asked.

Ryou said the first thing that came to his mind. "I swear on Seto's life, I will not disobey you and I will never leave you."

"Deal," Bakura responded immediately. "See you tomorrow." He hung up the phone.

Ryou's first instinct was to cry, never stop crying. Cry until he was nothing but a dried up husk of what used to be a human, but he couldn't allow himself to do that. Seto would be out of the shower soon. He wiped any remaining tears from his face. He had to pull himself together. He took several deep, slow breaths. 'How do I do this to Seto? This will be my last day with him before I lose him forever.' Ryou groaned and hid his face in the pillow. 'I should have just died that night in the rain.'

Ryou was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Seto, towel around his wiast, sit down next to him on the bed.

"You okay?" Seto smiled as he stroked Ryou's hair.

"Of course," Ryou looked up and returned the smile as best he could. "I get to spend the day with you."

Seto seemed convinced and responded by kissing Ryou's forehead. "Great! Get ready and we'll get going. We're docked on my private island today, so we'll do a little exploring."

"Okay, cool," Ryou said as he forced himself from the warm embrace of the bed and headed for his own room. It took all of his willpower to not turn around when he heard Seto's towel drop to the ground.

Ryou took a quick shower and got ready for the day. While in the steamy solitude of the shower, he decided to make it the best day possible. He would do everything he could to make sure Seto was happy. He would never be able to repay all of Seto's kindness and he also knew he would break Seto's heart when he left. This thought would plague Ryou the entire day. No matter how many sunny smiles he elicited from Seto, they were not able to pierce through Ryou's dark cloud of misery that ever loomed over him. It threatened to swallow him whole.

Breaking Seto's heart would surely be much better than the alternative: Julian's death. Possibly Seto as well, depending on his yami's mood. Ryou had no idea if Bakura would actually keep his end of the deal of not harming Julian or Seto, but he had no choice except to trust him and hope for the best.

Ryou and Seto made their way off the ship and onto the island of Desiderium. It was absolutely perfect. Crystal clear, blue waters, white sandy beaches that stretched as far as the eye could see, lined with palm trees that swayed lazily in the warm, salty breeze. Paradise.

Seto grinned at Ryou's awed expression and held out his hand. Ryou took it without a second thought and they set out to explore the island.

They roamed through jungle trails, found hidden ruins, and saw many exotic animals. Towards the evening, Seto took him to a private beach front to watch the sunset. There was a four poster bed right on the beach. Next to it was an icebucket with pink champagne and a bowl of various fruits found on the island. Ryou blushed as Seto led him to the bed. Seto poured the champagne into two glasses and handed one to Ryou.

"To us?" he smiled.

"To us," Ryou whispered and clinked his glass against Seto's. He curled up against Seto's strong, sun kissed chest and did everything he could not to cry as they watched the sunset and sipped their drinks. He had never seen a sunset quite like this. Bright oranges, striking pinks, and royal purple near the horizon where it met the deep blue ocean. He looked up at Seto's face. His features were only enhanced by the dying light of the sun.

Seto looked down at Ryou and smiled, "I love you, Ryou.."

Ryou gave a small gasp and he could no longer fight back the tears. Seto took their glasses and set them aside so he could wrap both arms tightly around the smaller teen. He rocked him gently as his body shook with silent sobs.

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly as he stroked Ryou's hair. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you," Ryou choked out between sobs. "I just..." He trailed off.

"It's okay," Seto squeezed him tight, wanting nothing more than to make everything better.

After a few minutes, Ryou calmed down and lay numbly in Seto's arms. He sighed as he remembered his promise to make today perfect for Seto. He picked up his head from Seto's chest and positioned himself over Seto, staring down into his eyes. Seto looked back at him in slight confusion and stroked Ryou's tear stained face with his fingertips. They said nothing for several minutes, staring into each other's eyes while Ryou mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.


	15. My Hero

AN: Here it is. The last official "chapter" of my story. It's been a long road. 6 years. Thanks for sticking with me this far. I appreciate all of my readers who have stuck by me and all of my new fans as well. :)

Enjoy.

He straddled himself over Seto's waist and slipped his hands under his shirt. His fingers grazed over rock hard abs as he pulled the shirt off over Seto's head. Ryou noticed he was now sitting on something hard. He smiled to himself. He pulled off his own shirt and ran his hands over Seto's rippling stomach. 'God damn.. When does he have time to do this?' He immediately became self conscious of his own body which was pale, thin, and scarred. Ryou thought himself grotesque and wondered if Seto believed the same.

Seto sat up and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist. Ryou took the hint and wrapped his own arms around Seto's necks as their lips met. Seto's kisses were so soft and gentle, they only made Ryou want more. Ryou pressed himself tightly against Seto's bare chest and he responded by holding Ryou stronger. When they finally broke for air, Seto had the sweetest smile on his face. Ryou blushed slightly and pressed his hand against Seto's chest to lay him back down. He leaned down and kissed Seto's still smiling lips, then his strong jawline, then down his neck. He lightly bit and sucked the skin of Seto's throat and to his delight, elicited soft gasps and quiet moans from the older boy. He honestly had no idea what he was doing. He had never been with anyone willingly. This was all strange but wonderful, new territory.

Ryou trailed feather light kisses down Seto's chest and stomach as he made his way lower. His hands shook slightly as he fiddled with the button on Seto's black cargo shorts. He took a deep breath and managed to slide them off with Seto's help. Ryou could see Seto's full erection beneath the thin fabric of his boxers. He could tell he was very well endowed. He lightly slid his fingertips up and down the entirety of Seto's clothed penis, getting a full measure of just how big it was. Seto moaned in response to the touch. As Ryou worked on pulling off the perfect man's boxers, various thoughts began to cross his mind. 'I wonder how many people he's been with.. He could have anyone.. Rich, gorgeous, and..' Ryou grasped Seto's erection in both and slowly stroked it. 'He's got a big... personality.. Once you get to know him.' Ryou took his time with Seto's manhood, learning what pleased him and made him go crazy. He lowered his head to the base of the handsome CEO's shaft and licked slowly all the way up to the head. Seto's hands were gripping the sheets as his breathing became heavier. Ryou teased the head with the tip of his tongue and was pleased when he tasted precum. He swirled his tongue around the head a few times before taking its entirety into this mouth. Seto audibly groaned with pleasure and sat up. He grabbed Ryou's shoulders and basically threw him down onto the bed. Before he knew it, Seto had his pants off in one deft move.

He lay naked under Seto's piercing gaze that seemed to be taking in every detail of his body. He was hard himself, not nearly as big as Seto, but then Seto was nearly a foot taller and much heavier set. Seto positioned himself between Ryou's legs and leaned down to kiss his lips. He took Ryou's own member in his hand and firmly stroked it. Ryou became ravenous. Fire seemed to be spreading from Seto's hand, through his erection, his entire groin, and up his body. He never knew anything could feel that good. He lost himself in Seto's touch and arched his back in ecstasy. He barely noticed when Seto took his hand away to grab a nearby bottle of coconut suntan oil. Ryou watched through hazy eyes as Seto poured the lotion in his hand and coated his fingers. He placed his digits at Ryou's entrance and briefly met Ryou's eyes as if asking permission. Ryou nodded slightly and embraced himself for the pain he assumed would come. But none did. He felt Seto's fingers moving inside of him, stretching him for what was to come. To his surprise, it actually felt pretty good. He could tell Seto was watching him carefully for any sign of distress as he slowly fingered his ass. Ryou moaned lightly and writhed with Seto's fingers inside him. When Ryou's fingers moved to stroke his own manhood, Seto inserted another finger and slid them in and out steadily faster. Seto stroked his own erection as he watched Ryou hungrily. This continued for a few brief moments before Seto growled, "I can't wait anymore."

Ryou bit his bottom lip shyly, "I'm ready."

With that, Seto grabbed the oil and poured a bit over his penis. He rubbed it around his entire shaft and positioned his head at Ryou's awaiting entrance. He leaned down and captured Ryou's lips in a heated, passionate kiss that seemed to last forever before he slowly inched his way into Ryou's anus. Ryou again expected pain since Seto was so much larger than Bakura. But again, there was none. It felt.. right.. and so good. He moaned in delight as Seto slid himself nearly all the way in. Seto was trying his hardest to restrain himself from repeatedly slamming his dick as hard as he could into the smaller boy. He moved slowly, gauging Ryou's reactions. He increased his speed and their bodies began to writhe together as if they were one person, moving rhythmically to the sounds of the nearby ocean. When their lips met again they tasted sweat and salt from the humid air on each others tongues. Ryou dug his nails into Seto's broad shoulders and threw his head back as he moaned Seto's name. Seto gripped the headboard of the bed until his knuckles turned white. They both lost themselves in each other, in the moment of love. Ryou lost track of time. They made love all through the darkness of the tropical night. He couldn't remember how many times he felt himself explode with a white hot flame of burning ecstasy.

Before he knew it, it was morning. Ryou found himself curled up in Seto's strong arms. They were both hot and sticky from the heat, sweat, and cum.

"How do you feel?" Seto's deep voice growled lightly in Ryou's ear.

Ryou thought about it. He felt amazing. Absolutely incredible. He had never expected sex to be anything like that. It was the greatest experience of his life. The best night of his life. Today, will be the worst. Ryou frowned since Seto couldn't see. This day and forever more would be the worst day of his life.

"Words can't describe how I feel," Ryou whispered and nuzzled his head against Seto's throat. And that was the truth. There were no words to describe how one feels when simultaneously feeling complete and utter happiness at the same time as soul crushing depression.

Seto kissed the top of Ryou's head then sat up. "How about we take a dip in the ocean?"

Ryou whispered, "Sounds good." He became aware that his voice was actually quite hoarse. He could speak no louder than a whisper due to last night's strain on his vocal chords. He momentarily relived flashbacks of the night's events and recalled at one point he was screaming loud enough to probably alert the whole island to their amorous activities.

They waded out into the crystal clear waters and cleansed themselves of any evidence from a night of love making. After they were clean, they headed back to shore and sat on the bed together while the breeze dried their skin. They sat together, Indian style, fingers intertwined between them. They sat in silence, watching the beach until a helicopter was heard in the distance.

"That's us," Seto smiled, but Ryou could see it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Time to go."

Ryou's stomach immediately tied itself in a knot. Time to go. He still hadn't put much thought into how exactly he would end things with Seto. He felt like throwing up. They dressed in silence and held hands as they walked a short distance to the helicopter landing pad.

When Ryou asked why they weren't taking a plane, Seto explained that there were no landing strips on the island and they weren't actually that far from home.

'Home.' Ryou frowned at the thought. They spend the ride back to Seto's mansion in silence because the helicopter made it impossible to hear each other. They simply held hands and smiled at each other occasionally. They landed at Seto's private landing pad and hopped in the limo for the short ride over to the mansion. Seto got out and held the door open for Ryou who sullenly followed him up the stairs to the entrance. Seto hesitated at the door then opened it and went inside.

"Home sweet home," he smiled then called out, "Julian! Get down here."

It was now or never.

"Seto, there's something I need to tell you." Ryou croaked out in his strained voice.

Seto eyed the staircase for Julian's arrival, but turned back to Ryou. "What's up?"

Ryou just stared into Seto's eyes. Unable to find the words he didn't want to say anyways.

"I can't stay here.. I can't be with you anymore.." He whispered. He almost choked on the words. They tasted like acid as they left his lips.

Seto blinked, his face had taken on a look of complete lack of emotion. "What do you mean?"

Ryou didn't know how to respond. He wished he had prepared better. "I can't do this, Seto. I can't be with someone. I'm damaged."

"I still don't understand. I thought we had fun.. I thought.." His voice trailed off and grew to a whisper. "I thought you loved me."

This was his only shot. This was his strategy. "I don't," Ryou responded, half trying to convince Seto, half trying to convince himself.

Seto narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Ryou's shoulders, "You're lying. What's really going on?"

Ryou shoved his hands off and spoke as loud as his voice could, "Just accept it, Seto. I don't feel the same. I'm done pretending. I was just using you to get away from my yami, but I can't stand it anymore. I'm going to get my stuff and I'm leaving." Ryou turned on his heel and ran up the stairs.

He couldn't stop the tears running down his face as he ran through the hall towards Julian's room. He needed to focus on Julian right now, he could cry later. He reached the door and hesitated. He had no clue what waited for him inside. He opened the door.

He saw no one in the room. He rushed in and began to frantically look around until he heard the door slam behind him. He whipped around and there stood Bakura with Julian in a headlock and a knife to his throat.

"You're just in time, little one," Bakura was grinning from ear to ear. "I was getting bored."

"Bakura," Ryou started carefully. He felt like he was attempting to diffuse a bomb. "Let him go. We can go home now."

Bakura shrugged, still holding Julian and the knife and said, "You're right. A deal's a deal."

Ryou exhaled a small, shaky sigh of relief.

Instead of letting Julian go, Bakura shoved the knife through the side of his throat. Julian's eyes widened and he tried to make a sound, but only blood came from his mouth.

Ryou covered his mouth in a silent gasp as he watched the blood stream down Julian's neck and out of his mouth. He watched in horror as Julian's eyes close for the last time and his body crumpled to the floor like a rag doll.

Ryou couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. All he could do was stare in disbelief at Julian's lifeless body and the blood pooling beneath it. He didn't even notice Bakura step over the body as he casually made his way over. He grabbed Ryou's arm and pressed the tip of his knife against the underside of Ryou's chin. Ryou was now fully and painfully aware of his yami's presence. He felt fingertips already bruising his biceps under his pale skin, he could hear his yami's heavy breathing, and he could smell blood.. Lots of it..

"Bakura, you promised," Ryou whispered, eyes stinging with tears.

"I know," Bakura groaned in feigned disappointment of himself. "But I got bored waiting for you, so I had a lot of time to think."

Bakura spun Ryou around and held him in a headlock from behind.

"I have another surprise for you," Bakura whispered hotly in Ryou's ear. It gave him goosebumps. He really did not like his yami's surprises. "I absolutely loved the look on your face so much when your little friend died, that I'm going to do it again." Bakura reach into Ryou's pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Now, Kaiba's number is on speed dial, right?" Bakura chuckled.

Ryou wanted to puke. He began frantically clawing at the arm that both restrained and held Bakura's favorite weapon. "No, no, no, no," Ryou screamed. "Don't, please! I'll do anything!"

"You _will_ do anything I say no matter what. You don't have a choice at this point." Bakura snarled in his ear.

Ryou received a sharp blow to the back of the head and lost consciousness. He had no clue how long he had been out, but when he came to, he couldn't move. He slowly became aware that he was tied up. His hands and legs were tied together and he was stuck in an extremely uncomfortable position. Hogtied, he believed this was called. He also had a ball gag in his mouth. He recognized it as one of Bakura's little toys.

His vision was blurred and he couldn't quite focus. He had a splitting headache.

"Good, you're awake," he heard Bakura say, but he couldn't quite figure out where in the room the voice was coming from.

"Ready for the show?" Bakura purred. Ryou could definitely tell he was grinning.

He struggled to focus his mind. He needed to be alert for whatever Bakura was about to do. It was proving to be quite the challenge. He could feel his heartbeat in his eyes. He eventually realized that Bakura was speaking again, but not to him.

"Hello, Kaiba," Bakura said.

Ryou's heart skipped a beat as he tried to focus his eyes and look around the room for Seto. His vision had cleared enough so that he could see Seto wasn't there. Bakura was leaning casually against the wall next to the door with holding Ryou's cell phone to his ear with his shoulder and cleaning his nails with his knife.

"You took my property from me and now you're all going to pay. I've already finished with your little French toast stick here," he chuckled at his joke and eyed Julian's body still crumpled in the floor in a pool of his blood. "That wasn't much fun. But I have Ryou here..."

Bakura took the phone from his ear and stared at it in shock. He huffed, "He hung up on me. How rude."

Bakura threw the phone on the bed and crossed his arms, "I guess now we'll just wait and see what your lover is made-"

Bakura 's sentence was cut off by the door bursting open and Seto charging into the room. He apparently didn't notice Bakura or Julian because he rushed right over to Ryou who was shaking his head in terror and screaming muffled words though his gag. As Seto knelt down beside Ryou to move his gag, Bakura crept up behind him.

"Look out!" Ryou screamed as soon as his gag was off. But it was too late.

Bakura stuck his knife hilt deep into Seto's ribcage. However, with lightning fast reflexes that astounded both Ryou and Bakura, Seto turned around and grabbed Bakura's arm that had stabbed him. Seto slowly rose. He towered over Bakura and stared into his eyes with such white hot, burning hatred, that even Bakura forgot to breathe. Seto pulled the knife out of his side without giving even a subtle hint at the pain he must have been in and threw it to the floor. Blood was streaming from his side and staining his shirt, but he didn't seem to care. Seto drew his fist back, then pummeled Bakura right in the jaw. The connection of fist and bone made a loud crack and the force of the blow sent Bakura sprawling to the floor. Ryou was sure Bakura's jaw was broken, but he quickly recovered and stood up to square off with Seto. They seemed to be analyzing each other, sizing the other up, their eye contact never breaking.

Ryou honestly thought his fight could go either way. Seto was definitely stronger and now Bakura was well aware of that fact as his jaw hung loosely in a grotesque malformation. Yet, Bakura had crazy on his side and Seto was well aware of that too.

Suddenly, as if there were an invisible green light only they could see, they rushed towards each other. Fists flew and bones crunched as blood splattered from each combatant. Bakura repeatedly tore at Seto's only apparent weak spot: his wound.

Ryou's eyes darted to the knife on the floor just inches away. While the two boys continued fighting to the death, throwing each other into furniture and walls, grunting and yelling, Ryou rolled on his other side and inched his way backwards towards the blade. Once he was able to grab it, he began awkwardly cutting through his restraints as best he could while the battle raged on.

Seto was thrown to the ground with a loud thud. He was obviously fatigued from so much blood loss. He was having trouble breathing. Bakura threw himself on top of Seto and sat on his chest, their hands were instantly at each others throats. Their fists and faces were covered in sweat and blood, but Ryou couldn't tell exactly whose blood it was. Seto's long arm afforded him a better grip on Bakura's throat. He used all of his strength to hold Bakura aloft until Bakura's grip loosened and he began scratching at Seto's hands around his throat. Seto took advantage of his moment of weakness and rolled them until their positions were reversed and Seto was on top of Bakura. Seto punched Bakura repeatedly, right and left, over and over. He didn't stop even when Bakura was no longer resisting... Or even when Bakura stopped breathing. He just kept hitting him and hitting him until Ryou, who had finally gotten out of his restraints, laid a gentle, yet cautious hand on his shoulder.

Seto stopped. Wordlessly, he rolled onto his back and collapsed onto the floor next to Bakura's lifeless body. His knuckles were split open, blood was steadily streaming from his chest, and he was now gasping for air. Ryou saw the wound in his side bubble as he struggled to breathe. Ryou quickly grabbed his phone off the bed and called 911, then knelt at Seto's side and placed his hand firmly over Seto's wound.

Ryou couldn't tear his eyes from Seto's face. Even under the blood and sweat, he could see he was very pale. Their eyes met. The sweet softness of those impossibly blue eyes always made Ryou's heart melt.

He was crying when the 911 operator took his call. He gave the address and directions to Julian's room between sobs, then hung up the phone.

Seto was trying to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth except blood.

"Shh, don't try to talk," Ryou commanded, tears clouding his vision. "Just concentrate on breathing."

Seto obeyed and instead placed his hand gently on Ryou's cheek. He tenderly wiped away a tear with his thumb and smiled weakly. Seto's breathing became shallower and shallower, then his hand slowly fell to his side.

"No," Ryou was crying uncontrollably. "Don't even think about leaving me!" He was practically screaming.

Seto's eye lids began to flutter as his breathing slowed.

"Seto," Ryou called out. "I love you."

Seto's eyes closed as the ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

AN: And there it is. When I get enough reviews, I'll post the epilogue. :)


	16. Epilogue

AN: Here it is, the very final chapter. You didn't think I'd just leave it with the last chapter did you? I want to once again thank everyone for sticking with me, I really appreciate it. Review and let me know what you think about the ending. :)

Epilogue

Ryou strolled down the small French avenue, clutching the urn to his chest. He glanced up at the address above every door as he walked by. As unfamiliar as he was with all things French, he could tell he wasn't in the best part of town. Some of the stones beneath his feet were upturned which made walking difficult. The street itself was dirty. Trash and what Ryou assumed were bums lined the gutters. He passed a certain address that caught his eye. He stopped and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He checked the address scribbled on the paper with the one chiseled into the wall next to the door. It was a match. He put the paper back in his pocket and took several slow, deep breaths. He rang the doorbell and took a step back, instantly forgetting the speech he had been rehearsing for days.

He heard locks being drawn back, and then the door opened. In the doorway stood a tall, gaunt looking man with jet black hair and grey, bloodshot eyes. He was unshaven and his clothes were disheveled. Ryou could smell a faint trace of alcohol on his breath. Neither of them spoke at first. They simply looked at each other, unsure of themselves. The man glanced repeatedly from Ryou to the urn he clutched tightly against his chest.

"Oui?" The man finally croaked out. His voice was rough, like he hadn't used it in a while.

"Umm.. Parlez-vous anglais?" Ryou stammered out the only French words he knew.

"Yes," the man replied. The way he spoke instantly reminded him of Julian.

"Hi, my name is Ryou. Are you Eli? I'm a friend of Julian," Ryou stated.

"Yes!" Eli's eyes lit up at Julian's name. "Come in, please." He stepped back to allow Ryou inside.

The apartment was dark and musty. It reminded Ryou of an attic. There were empty bottles of alcohol and cigarette butts scattered all over. A thick layer of dust covered every surface. The air was so acrid it almost brought tears to his eyes. Eli led Ryou to a small parlor which was relatively clean. They sat down and Eli eagerly offered Ryou a drink, which he politely declined. His stomach was already churning from what he was about to do as he placed the urn delicately on the coffee table between them.

"So, you are friends with Julian? How is he?" He asked with unmasked excitement.

"Eli, I'm so sorry," Ryou burst out, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "Something happened."

Eli's jaw slowly dropped in horrified realization as he turned his eyes to the urn.

"Is that…?" He pointed to the urn in disbelief.

Ryou nodded silently.

Eli reached out a shaky hand and placed it gingerly on the vessel that contained the ashes of the man he loved.

"What happened?" He whispered and picked up the urn to cradle it in his lap, never taking his eyes off it.

Ryou was whispering as well, "He was… killed."

Eli's eyes snapped up at Ryou's words. "Killed? Who? Why?" His voice was filled with subtle rage.

"It was a home invasion," Ryou started, carefully choosing his words. "The one who did it is dead."

Ryou couldn't bring himself to admit to Eli that it was all his fault. If it weren't for his selfishness, Bakura wouldn't have broken in. No one would be dead… Ryou would never be able to shake the guilt he felt over what had happened to Julian and Seto, but he didn't want to. He always wanted to feel this pain, so it would remind him for the rest of his life. He didn't want to forget.

"You're sure? The one who did it is dead?"

"Very," Ryou nodded. "Seto Kaiba beat him to death. I saw it with my own eyes."

Eli looked thoughtful for a moment as he gently stroked the urn, and then said, "Give him my thanks."

Ryou reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo Julian had shown him what seemed like a lifetime ago. He laid it down on the coffee table where Eli slowly picked it up.

A single tear rolled down Eli's thin face as he smiled sadly, "Thanks for bringing us together again."

Ryou nodded solemnly. He could think of nothing else to say except, "I'll see myself out."

Ryou left the apartment and filled his lungs with fresher air. He suddenly felt the urge to run away. The sadness in this place was overwhelming and he had had enough sadness to last him a lifetime. He started walking.

He absentmindedly wandered through the streets of Paris, not watching or caring where he was going. He was lost in the thoughts and memories that would forever haunt him when he suddenly found himself in a familiar place. He had never been there physically, but he had seen a picture of it. He was at the base of the Eiffel Tower, the place where the picture of Julian and Eli had been taken. He turned his gaze upwards to the top and smiled. He headed up.

When he got to the top he wandered over to the edge and leaned against the railing. The view was breathtaking. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was aflame with brilliant oranges, bright yellows, and stark reds.

A pair of strong arms encircled him from behind and he sighed contentedly.

"How did it go?" Seto asked, holding Ryou tight as they gazed at the horizon.

"He was in bad shape before I got there," Ryou frowned. "I think I only made it worse… But he was thankful, especially to you for what you did."

"And I would gladly do it again," Seto said gravely. "Over and over."

Ryou changed the subject. He hated reliving the image of Seto being stabbed, and then lying bleeding and dying on the floor. "Thanks for letting me go by myself. I just felt like it was something I had to do."

"Of course," Seto smiled. "But now I want you to promise that you'll never leave my side again."

Ryou spun around to face Seto, never breaking their embrace.

"I promise," Ryou smiled and stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Seto's lips. Seto returned the kiss fiercely and hugged him tight. Ryou then buried his face in Seto's chest and breathed in that scent he loved so much and now couldn't live without.

They stood in silence, locked in each other's arms, the Parisian breeze blowing around them.

"One more thing," Seto's chest rumbled against Ryou's ear.

He picked up his head and looked into those blue eyes he had fallen madly, hopelessly in love with.

"Anything," Ryou smiled sweetly.

Seto gazed down into the big chocolate brown eyes he had killed to protect and would gladly do again if he had to. He lightly stroked Ryou's porcelain skin with his fingertips and smiled.

"Marry me?"

Ryou grinned and told him, "Of course."


End file.
